A Certain Adult Film
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: For Touma, life couldn't have been any better, but when the cries of a woman goes out...Touma can't ignore it.
1. A Misfortune by any other name

Well...here goes my first TAMnI fic. I plan to go at least 3 chapters with it. If you could, please any reviews, criticism, hate, praise, ideas, or anything else that comes to your mind about my fic in your reviews, I'd really appreciate it. So go ahead and enjoy yourself here.

I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but I don't own anything in this franchise. Probably never will either.

Kamijou Touma was having the best week he's had in a long time. Index had been asking for only 3 helpings at breakfast & dinner, so that was a blessing to his wallet. The ATM hadn't eaten his card in over a week, which was a blessing to him because with his card still in hand, he had been able to buy his precious source of protein at every super sale at the market this past week. Right now, there was NOTHING that could upset Touma, but life would certainly try…

Touma sighed happily as he walked down the semi-crowded streets of Academy City, his hands in his pockets. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Touma felt like it was his lucky day.

"Let's see…grocery shopping is done, Index is off with Hyouka, homework is done as well…what should I do now?" Touma asked himself pulling out his cell phone to check the time. "I guess I could go to the arcade…haven't been there in a while."

Nodding his head in agreement to himself, Touma turned at the next corner and began making his way to the closest arcade. Upon arrival, Touma noted that it was fairly buy that day, but after some quick maneuvering, he was able to get a machine. Popping a game token into the machine, he began playing the game, a fighting game. It wasn't long before the words 'A Challenger Appears' flashed on his screen.

Touma smirked at the challenge screen, quickly accepting the challenge. "Bring it on." Touma said determinedly. As Touma began to fight hi opponent, he quickly realized that his opponent was just as skilled as him, if not more. This caused Touma to grin, as he rapidly moved the joystick and pressing the buttons quickly.

"Take this! The Kamijou Special." Touma whispered, so he wouldn't be overheard, as his character began to use its' special move, but quick as a flash, his move was not only cancelled and his character sent flying back by his opponent, but blasted by the opponents special move as well knocking him out, ending the match in the opponents favor.

Sighing in frustration, Touma stood to greet his opponent.

"That was a great game; I'm impressed you were able to do that." Touma said as he waited for his opponent to greet him. Touma was surprised when his opponent stood to greet him, revealing herself to be a girl younger than him with long black hair, a flower hairclip in her hair, and blue eyes that seemed to radiate joy and happiness from the fact that she just won.

"That's, you were good too, but seriously though? 'The Kamijou Special'?" The girl said, her hand held up to her mouth trying to hold back giggles. "What do you think this is? A shounen manga?"

Touma chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, a blush forming on his cheeks, embarrassed that his "special move" was overheard.

"Yeah…I supposed that is kind of silly, but it's been a while since I've been here." Touma said as he struck out his hand to the younger girl. "Kamijou Touma, what's your name?"

The girl reached over, grasping his hand and giving it a good firm shake. "Saten Ruiko. Did you say Kamijou? Where have I heard that name?" Ruiko asked herself, cupping her chin in her hand looking at the floor, her mind trying to recall where she heard that name before eventually shrugging her shoulders and taking a seat once more at the console. "Oh well, it'll come to me eventually. Until then, care to play some more?"

"Sure, best out of 3? Loser buys lunch?" Touma asked. Seeing Ruiko nod her head, the two began their little competition, enjoying each other's company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A while later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saten Ruiko sighed happily as she took her seat at the local WcDonalds, a tray of food in front of her, her spoils of war. "Thanks again, Kamijou-san. I was getting pretty hungry."

"Yeah, it's no problem. I did say loser would have to pay for lunch." Touma said, a sense of satisfaction filling for buying lunch despite knowing that he lost. He tried pretty hard in that last game, but Ruiko just seemed to have plenty of tricks up her sleeves. "So what year are you in?"

"I'm a first year in middle school." Ruiko said chewing on a fry. "What about you?"

"I'm a second year high school student." Touma said as he took a sip of his drink, glad that he was getting to know a new friend. "Do you do anything special?"

Ruiko shook her head, her eyes looking a tad down cast thinking Touma had asked if she was an esper. Touma regretted his actions upon seeing that look in her eyes.

"Nope…I'm just a plain old level 0." Ruiko said, a sense of sadness flowing through her as she looked out the window to the people passing by.

"Hey, there's nothing with being a level 0. I'm a level 0, so don't say there is nothing you can't do." Touma said as he stared at her, trying to cheer her up. "Look at Judgement, I bet there are plenty of level 0's in it."

At the mention of Judgement, Ruikos' head snapped up looking at Touma, shock in her eyes. "That's where I know you from! Shirai-san is always talking about you!" Ruiko said snapping her fingers in joy.

"Huh? Really?" Touma asked, wondering what the younger twin-tailed oujou-sama would say about him.

"She said something about a barbarian getting his dirty mitts on her 'Onee-sama'." Ruiko said as Toumas' head drooped down mumbling softly "Such Misfortune…" causing Ruiko to giggle softly at Toumas' reaction. "But I don't think you're a barbarian."

Touma chuckled pitifully as he kept his head down, a sense of gloom hanging over him. "Thanks, Saten-san. I guess it could be worse." Touma said as he lifted his head, the gloom disappearing quickly, to the sight of Ruiko offering him a comforting smile.

The two continued to talk for a while more, until the buzz of a phone went off. Both Touma and Ruiko quickly pulled out their phones checking to see who it was that called. Touma saw that it wasn't his phone that was buzzing, but Ruiko's. Ruiko quickly answered her phone.

"Hmm, Uiharu? What's up? …Eh? Seriously? I'll be there right away!" Ruiko said before hanging up her phone and putting it away. She began to quickly gather up her trash onto her tray before giving a look to Touma. "I'm really sorry, Kamijou-san, but I have to go. My friend needs me to help her with something."

Touma nodded his head in understanding, having had to rush off to help friends when they called him more then once. "No problem, Saten-san. I should probably get home as well. I hope to see you again."

After dumping her trash off into the garbage can, she gave Touma a wave goodbye before rushing off down the street to friends' place. Touma sighed softly as he began to walk down street at a much more casual pace, heading home himself. As Touma walked down the street, he stopped when he heard a shriek of fright. Looking to his right down an alleyway, he noticed a large man wrestling a blonde haired woman to the wall, his hands groping anywhere and everywhere they could get to. Without thinking twice, Touma rushed down the alleyway.

"Le-let me go! Please let me go." The woman begged her attacker. "Please don't-"

"Shut it woman. You're going to take it and like it. Or else." The man said as he held up his hand, a palm sized fireball appearing.

"NOOOOOO!" the woman screamed loudly, struggling valiantly against her attacker, trying to escape his tight grip.

"I said shut-"The man began, but never got to finish before a punch struck him in the jaw. Hard.

The attacker staggered back groaning in pain, his jaw throbbing. Turning to look at his attacker, he noticed Touma standing there, his right fist clenched tightly.

"Hey, the lady said no. No means no." Touma said as he stepped forward, ready to fight if it came down to it.

The attackers' eyes flashed at Touma before giving a smirk. "That's a pretty mean right hook you got kid, but you won't be able to stop me! I'm Hotei Genta, The Fire King!"

Genta held out his hand once more, another fireball appearing, only several times larger than the one that was used to threaten the woman. Throwing it at Touma, Genta just laughed as he watched Touma thrust his hand at the fireball as if trying to stop it in its tracks. The sounds of a mirror shattering filled the air as the fireball was quickly snuffed out of existence revealing Touma standing there completely unharmed.

"If you think that you're invincible just because of that, then I'll have to shatter that illusion of yours!" Touma said as he charged Genta once more.

Gentas' eyes flashed in hear as he tried to back up. "O-oi, what're you doin-" Genta began, but never got to finish as Toumas' fist smashed into his face, breaking his nose and sending the man to the ground unconscious, blood flowing from his nose.

Touma exhaled deeply, after making sure Genta was down for the count before turning to the blond woman. "Are you alri-"Touma said before a fist slammed into the top of his head.

"What the hell did you do that for, idiot?" The woman screamed at him. "You were supposed to take the hit!"

Before Touma could answer, a loud buzzing sound filled the alleyway before doors appeared on the walls to the left and right of him. The first door to his right opened up revealing a somewhat balding man wearing a white jacket and pants, a half buttoned black silk shirt, a pair of sunglasses resting on his forehead, and various pieces of jewelry on his body.

"Cut, cut, cut!" The man said as he held up a rolled up booklet, pointing it at Genta. "Someone get him a doctor and NOT one from trailer 3."

From the other doors, groups of people rushed out, some making their way around the alleyway revealing various cameras and lights that Touma never realized were there. Others made their way to the buxom blond giving her water, fixing her hair and make-up, and others just talking to her. The last group of people Touma noticed, which included 2 doctors and 3 nurses, made their way to the still unconscious and bleeding Genta giving him a check-up. The man in white sighed deeply as he turned to Touma, pointing the booklet at him.

"You, what's your name?" the man asked, a dark look on his face that quickly frightened Touma.

"Ka-Ka-Kamijou Touma, sir." Touma said quickly straightening up, his arms at his side before swallowing loudly trying to hide his fear.

"Follow me to my trailer, Kamijou. Oi! Send Angel to my trailer when she's ready!" the maid said as he turned and began walking to one of the few unopened doors. Opening it up, he motioned for Touma to step in through the doorway. "Come on kid, I don't have all day."

Touma nodded his head, dumbfounded at the situation he was in, afraid of incurring the wrath of the man that was there, and worried about the doors that appeared out of nowhere. Touma sighed deeply trying to get over the fear running through him before stepping through the doorway and into an expensive looking room. The door closed behind him before the man pushed past Touma and made his way over to the mini-fridge, pulling out a green bottle. Popping the lid off the bottle, the man took a large drink as he took a seat on the expensive looking couch looking at Touma.

"Ok, kid. Now tell me…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The man roared, slamming the bottle down onto the expensive coffee table in front of him causing Touma to flinch. Anger flowed through the man at all the crap that had happened not even 5 minutes ago. "You run onto my set and cause all sorts of trouble, PLUS you knock out my lead actor!"

Touma quickly dropped to his knees, his forehead pressing against the floor. "I'm sorry! I swear I didn't know! I heard her screaming for help and I ran to it. I just wanted to help her. If I had known what it really was, I wouldn't have rushed in like that."

The man just stared at Touma in shock, a million questions running through his head.

'_How could he have heard her? I was using sound blocking espers…there should've been NO way for him to have heard her. For that how did he block Gentas' fireball? Geeze…this kid causes more questions than answers.'_ The man thought before the buzz of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts. Pulling his phone out and checking the message that was left on it, he sighed deeply as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well, congrats kid…You knocked out my lead actor AND broke his nose. How are you going to fix this?"

The news caused Touma to flinch before trying to press his forehead deeper into the floor. "I'm sorry! I'll do anything to repay you!"

The man sighed softly as he watched Touma, on his hands and knees, kneeling to him as far he could go. There was something about Touma that reminded the man of himself from ages ago.

"Pull your head up kid. Look, take this, it's my card." The man said as he pulled a card out of his jacket and handing it to Touma. "Give me your number, so when I figure out something, I'll call you okay?"

"Y-yes! Thank you…" Touma said as he glanced at the card, reading the name, Fuuyama Ryuunosuke, on it quickly, not bothering to read the entire card before putting it away in his pocket. "Fuuyama-san!"

Touma quickly wrote down his address and cell phone number down on a random scrap sheet of paper given to him by Ryuunosuke before bowing to him in gratitude and rushing out of the trailer as quickly as his feed could carry him, fear gripping his stomach for what may come his way.

Ryuunosuke sighed deeply as he lit a cigarette. The door opened once more, this time, the buxom blond from before entered. Taking a look around the room, the blonde woman took a seat across from Ryuunosuke, catching his attention.

"Ahh, Ange-chan. Welcome, welcome." Ryuunosuke said as he offered her his drink, which she politely refused before lighting up one of her own cigarettes.

"Don't call me that. You know it's Hayashi Aoi right now." Aoi said as she took a long drag of her cigarette, releasing the puff of smoke soon after. Silence dominated the two before Aoi dived right into the topic that was at the top of their list. "What're you gonna do about the kid?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure. There is something strange with this kid. I mean he came out of nowhere and beats down Genta with one punch thinking he was a real attacker. There should've been no way to for him to have even noticed you two in that alleyway to begin with. Which reminds me…How do you think he stopped Gentas' fireball like that?" Ryuunosuke asked as he flicked his cigarette's ashes from the tip.

"Hell if I know. All I saw was him putting his hand out in front of him and it just vanished." Aoi said as she gave Ryuunosuke a curious look.

"This kid'll be interesting anyway…I think I'll hire Yamamoto again." Ryuunosuke said as he placed his chin in his palm looking at the ceiling in thought.

"That pervy detective? Well you're not getting anything from me to help with his payment." Aoi said as she exhaled a puff of smoke before snuffing out her cigarette and getting up from her seat. Call me when you find out anything and/or come to a decision about that kid."

Ryuunosuke nodded his head as Aoi left the room before pulling out his phone and hitting the speed dial button. He didn't have to wait long before his call was answered.

"Yamamoto private eye investigation, how can I help you?" a voice, identifying itself as Yamamoto, asked.

"Ah, Yamamoto, this is Fuuyama. I was wondering if you'd be willing to take on a little job for me?" Ryuunosuke said with a grin.

"_Sure, sure, what do you need me to do?" _Yamamoto asked eagerly

"I need all the find you can get you can get on a kid I found."

"_A kid? A little young this time isn't it?"_

"He's about 17-18 years old."

"'_He'? What he'd this time to catch your attention?"_

"Well, not only did he knock out my lead actor with a single punch, but he also broke Gentas' nose too."

"_He broke Gentas' nose? That sucks, but he must be interesting if you didn't make him pay for it right away."_

"Yeah, I know, but my guts telling to bet on this kid, and how often has my gut been wrong so far?"

"_True…usually your guts right on the money about these types of things."_

"So…you think you can do it?"

"_Just tell me his name and address and I'll get you everything that I can. Now about my payment…"_ Yamamoto said trailing off towards the end, a perverted giggle escaping.

I know that normally you'd be fine with Ange-chan's panties, but she won't go for it. So how about I give you 90,000 and the first copy of my new film?" Ryuunosuke asked hoping that Yamamoto would go for it.

Yamamoto sighed softly over the phone, sounding disappointed about not getting Aoi's panties. _"Fine, just tell me who and where." _Yamamoto said a serious tone in his voice, a complete reversal from just moments earlier.

"Right, the kids name is Kamijou Touma and he lives in Academy City." Ryuunosuke said as he read off the sheet he had in front of him.

_"Oh…Academy City, huh? That's gonna be a tough one, so an even 100,000 and I'll do it. How soon do you want the info?"_ Yamamoto asked over the phone.

Ryuunosuke sighed deeply as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "That's fine. I'd like to have it in at least a week if you can. I'll see you in a week or so."

Yamamoto sighed as he heard the click as the other line went dead.

"Not even a friendly goodbye? Well anyway, let's get down to business then…Kamijou Touma, huh? Let's see what you have to offer.

With that said, Yamamoto began his search with the internet. It would be a long week for Yamamoto as he used up just about every lead he had just to find info on Touma. Even within Academy City's walls, info was hard to get. The info he did obtain was either fake, already known, or it cost him good money…sometimes even a combination of all 3.

After about a week, Yamamoto sighed deeply as he took a seat on one of the comfy chairs in Ryuunosukes' room.

"Here, I have to admit that this info was harder to track down than usual." Yamamoto said as he set a thick manila envelope down on the coffee table in front of him. "General knowledge was easy to get, but anything else like what type of person he is, any special achievements he done, his class, his grades, and all the like was gone…erased even."

Ryuunosuke nodded his head as he took the envelope and began to read its' content.

"Hmmm…right. Ok, that's good…wait…WHAT! Level 0? How is this kid a level 0? There is no way he's a 0." Ryuunosuke said as he threw the papers down to look at the private eye, who just sat there smoking his cigarette calmly.

"I know what you mean. The whole time I followed him, he seemed like any other level 0. He was plain and he never used any special powers. The only odd thing was that he got into quite a bit of trouble." Yamamoto said as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

"What do you mean by 'a bit of trouble'?" Ryuunosuke asked leaning forward, his hands reaching down to grab the envelope once more.

"Well...he got into one fight the entire time I followed him. They were led by an ice based esper, but the kid seemed to just brush that espers ability aside easily and win that fight. The odd thing was that for a while afterwards… bad luck seemed to follow him."

That bit of info caused Ryuunosuke to pick up the papers and start reading them once more.

"From what you're saying…he DOES seem to have bad luck in spades, but the reports telling me that he's gotten quite the batch of admirers after him as well." Ryuunosuke said as he peered over the papers at Yamamoto.

"Yeah, but according to him, he doesn't believe, or acknowledge, that he has even a single one." Yamamoto said as he started on a new cigarette.

"…Could he REALLY be that dense?" Ryuunosuke asked himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know Fuuyama, but everything I could get in a week is there. Now about my payment…" Yamamoto said trailing off, a grin growing on his face.

"Yeah, yeah…keep your pants on." Ryuunosuke said as he reached into his jacket pulling out and throwing a wad of yen at Yamamoto. "There, I'll get you that copy of the movie when it's done, ok?"

Yamamoto nodded his head, pocketing the money while getting up from his seat. "Right, well then…I'll be off. See ya later Fuuyama." Yamamoto said, leaving with a wave, leaving Ryuunosuke alone with his thoughts.

'_Geeze…this kid is one unlucky son of a bitch…but I'm almost jealous of how many girls like…him…THAT'S IT! I know how to use this kid and his life is the perfect set-up. Now to get to writing, but first…'_ Ryuunosuke thought before pulling out his phone and hit one of his speed dial buttons quickly.

"Aoi, its Ryuunosuke. Come to my room now."

"_Eh, why? I'm in the middle of my bath right now."_ Aoi's voice said over the phone.

"Because a new idea hit me involving that kid from last week." Ryuunosuke said a grin on his face.

"_Oh really? Well, I'll be there in a bit then."_ Aoi said excitement in her voice before she hung up her phone. A few minutes later, Aoi walked in, a smile on her face. "So what do you got, oh great director?"

"Oh, you and your flattery. Anyway, take a look at this first." Ryuunosuke said as he handed her the envelope with the info on Touma. "Some of the things in there are odd, but there are also amusing things."

As Aoi sat there going over the collected info, the smile on her face soon grew to become a full blown smirk.

"My, my…seems like Kamijou-san is quite the stud, but what does this have to do with the movie?" Aoi asked as she looked at Ryuunosuke curiously.

"As crazy as this sounds, I'm going to write an entirely new script and this kid is the basis for it." Ryuunosuke said as Aoi gave him an incredulous look.

"Rewrite? Are you crazy? That'll take weeks!" Aoi said as she leaned forward, her eyes wide open in shock.

Ryuunosuke smirked as he leaned forward. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I've already got the plot written in my head, now to work on the dialogue." Ryuunosuke said as he leaned back on the couch he sat on.

Aoi chuckled softly as she leaned back once more, her eyes roaming over the info once more, her eyes stopping and staring at Toumas' photo.

"He is quite cute…and if this info is right, a virgin." Aoi said reading it from the report as she licked her lips at that bit of info.

"A virgin? At his age and with that many girls after him? You gotta be shitten' me." Ryuunosuke said as he tried to look at the info again.

"Nope, but this'll be fun. I haven't got to pop a cherry in a while." Aoi said a playful smirk on her face.

"You're into younger men?" Ryuunosuke asked, a chuckle escaping him. "Think of the headlines now…'Adult Film Star exposed as shotacon.'"

Aoi just glared at Ryuunosuke, a scowl on her lips, and a glare in her eyes. Ryuunosuke chuckled softly as he waved his hand, playing off her anger.

"Oh shut up, besides he's too old to be a shota anyway. Virgins are where the real fun is." Aoi said with a smile on her face. Ryuunosuke noted that she didn't deny it.

"…Right. Ok Aoi, you can go. I'll give you the new script in a week then." Ryuunosuke said, waving his hand at the door. "I gotta call our, heh, star to let him know."

Aoi held a hand to her mouth trying to hold back her laughter. "Do you think he knows what he'll be getting into?" Aoi asked the thought of the naïve Touma finding out the truth of what Ryuunosuke really does causing her to giggle.

Ryuunosuke smirked mischievously as he punched in Toumas' number. "I hope not. I'd love to see his expression when does find out. Shh…it's ringing." Ryuunosuke said as he held a finger to his lips to keep her quiet while he waited for Touma to answer. It didn't take long.

"_Hello?"_ The voice on the other line, Touma, asked a tone of uncertainty present.

"Kamijou-san, it's Fuuyama Ryuunosuke. The film director from last week, remember?"

"_Ahh, yes, Wha-what can I do for you, Fuuyama-san?"_ Touma asked sounding flustered.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I've come to a decision…actually I have 2 choices and I'd figured I'd be a nice guy and let you choose which one you want to do." Ryuunosuke said a grin slowly creeping up on his lips.

"_Rea-really?"_ Touma said the nervousness clear in his voice. _"Wha-what are they?"_

"Well you can pay off all the damages you've caused as well as pay for Hotei-sans' hospital bill." Ryuunosuke said a full blown grin now on his face, a feeling of excitement running through at the thought of manipulating the boy. "That'll run you about….1.7 million yen."

"_EHHH! 1-1-1-1-1.7 MILLION YEN! I don't have that kind of money!"_ Touma said, his voice straining to keep strong over the phone.

"I kind of figured that, so the 2nd option would be for you to star in my next film."

"_Really? You'd let me off the hook that easily?"_

"Yep, that'd be all that you'd have to do. So…what do you say?" Ryuunosuke asked, knowing that the deal was all but sealed at this point.

"_All…all right, I'll do it. I'll star in your movie."_ Touma said with all the conviction he could muster up at this point. Ryuunosuke felt like cheering out loudly at this point, but he knew that he would have to wait just a little while longer…or at least until he got off the phone.

"Good. Why don't you stop by my room need week and pick up the script ok? I'm at the Golden World Hotel, room 841."

"_Right, I understand. I'll be there. Good bye then."_

"See you next week, Kamijou-san." Ryuunosuke said before hanging up his phone. No sooner than he did, Aoi burst out laughing, her chest jiggling in time with her laughter.

"Oh god! HAHAHAHA! He-he doesn't even realize it. Doesn't-hahaha-your business card say that-HAHAHAHA-you're a porn director?" Aoi asked in between laughter and giggles as she held her stomach, a sense of joy and elation at the situation. "Oh god, my stomach!"

Ryuunosuke chuckled, feeling pride at getting Touma to agree to star in the film. "It says 'Adult Film Connoisseur', but yeah…it's funny as hell. Now I need to get to work. Come back in a week, Ange-chan." Ryuunosuke said before just barely dodging a thick book was thrown at him.

"Damn it Fuuyama! It's been 5 years! It's 'Aoi' when we're not working! God, why can't you listen?" Aoi yelled, her anger finally getting to her. She had told him over and over, but he never seemed to listen. "Fuck this; I'll be back in a week!"

Aoi growled angrily as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Ryuunosuke sighed softly as he got up from his seat and made his way over to his computer, taking a seat in front of it.

"It's BECAUSE it's been 5 years Aoi…I know you better as Angel…whatever. She'll be fine by next week." Ryuunosuke said to himself, a little bit of guilt eat at him for causing Aoi to upset with him, but he knew he needed to focus on the current task at hand. "Let's see…what to use?"

Ryuunosuke began to type away at his computer, hundreds of different ideas running through his head. Some bad, some good, others used, others discarded. It didn't matter to Ryuunosuke as long as he could finish his script by next week.

A week later, Ryuunosuke sat in front his two stars, Aoi and Touma. "Ok you two, here are your scripts. Take a look over them and tell me what you think." Ryuunosuke said as he handed the two their scripts, hoping that they'll like it, but most that Touma hadn't figured out the truth just yet. He knew that face was going to be priceless.

Touma and Aoi began to read their scripts, their eyes darting back and forth over the pages, taking in every word, every sentence, and every line. The room remained silent, save for the sounds of pages being flipped. Minutes later, Aoi smirked, a feeling of satisfaction flowing through her at the script, closing her script before turning to Touma and giving him a gentle smile. Turning to Ryuunosuke, it become a full on smirk.

"I like it. This one seems a cut above the rest." Aoi said, a feeling of excitement and thrill now running through her body at the thought of staring in the film with Touma. Turning towards Touma once more, Aoi was elated to see Toumas' face a dark shade of red, his script shaking so much in hands that it slipped from his grip, his eyes directed at Fuuyama in wide shock and surprise.

Aoi giggled at Toumas' reaction thinking about how cute he looked. That giggle seemed to bring Touma back, who quickly rose to his feet, his hand first pointing towards Ryuunosuke quickly pointed to Aoi.

"Wha-Wha-what's this? Why am I having sex with her? I thought you said you were a movie director?" Touma said shock running through his system at the revelation, his face still red as before.

"Oh, but I am. A PORN movie director, and what's wrong with Ange-cha-"Ryuunosuke began, but quickly changed when he saw Aoi hold a rather thick book. "I mean Aoi-san?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with me Kamijou-san?" Aoi asked as she used her arms to push her rather large breasts together and up while giving a rather pouty hurt look. "Am I ugly?"

"NO! Absolutely not! You're very beautiful!" Touma said quickly as he sat up straight looking at Aoi enjoying the cute smile she gave him in return for his comment.

"Then what's wrong? Afraid you won't be up to snuff? Don't worry; onee-chan will take care of you." Aoi said as her hand landed on Toumas' thigh and begin to gently stroke him causing him to shiver in excitement.

"Plus, Kamijou-san, if you don't take the part, I WILL have you pay all that we were charged…" Ryuunosuke said, the thrill of manipulation Touma running through him, urging him onwards. "All 1.7 million of it."

Toumas' head drooped down in defeat, knowing that he couldn't pay all that. "Such Misfortune…" Touma whispered as he nodded his head in agreement. All right, I'll play the part.

Ryuunosuke grinned in success. "Good, filming starts next week. I'll see you then."

Aoi squealed in joy as she threw her arms around Touma hugging him happily, excited at the thought of Touma with her in the film.

"Don't worry Kamijou-san…I'll make sure you have the time of your life." Aoi said playfully as she licked her lips in joy.

Touma sighed in defeat once more knowing that his fate was now sealed. "Such Misfortune…" Touma mumbled softly, worried for the days to come.


	2. Filming

Well you guys...here we go...chapter 2...Kinda fun isn't it? I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and leave comments, criticism, praise, or whatever it is that you want...  
>I would like to thank my Betas: Stormwolfex, Author of my favorite TAMnI fic (just behind Unlucky Star (which I would automatically recommend to any and all TAMnI fans)) Of Science and Magics, and my other beta Cyberscythe99Random_Dood from TFF, as well as the entirety of TFF for reading through it first.

ANYWAY! On to the story!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Touma sat on the floor of his apartment, his back against the wall as he stared at the opposing wall still in a daze from the meeting he had the day before.

'_A porno…a porno…I'm going to star in a porn…I'm going to have sex with a woman in front of a camera…which will be then be watched by thousands, if not millions.'_ Touma thought to himself, the feeling of dread building up and sinking into his gut. _'I'll be found out and my life will be over…'_

Touma continued to sit there thinking, the feeling of dread now spreading through his body. Eventually his head drooped down in sadness and defeat mumbling quietly "Such Misfortune…" Normally, a man would be quite happy to score with someone like Aoi but Kamijou Touma was more of a traditional guy. Well, at least, he thought he was. He didn't have girlfriend or anything and he presumed the 'him' before his memory loss wasn't a player.

Was he?

Index, having watched her friend, roommate, and food source sit there looking more and more depressed, finally had enough. Standing up, she moved closer with Sphinx in her arms mewling softly and called out to him.

"Touma!" Index called out as she stood in front of him trying to get his attention. "Touma!"

Touma just continued to sit there like a rock, stuck in his own little world while ignoring Index's calls. Index growled angrily, fed up with the fact that Touma was ignoring her calls.

"Touma~!" Index growled out once more, her fangs bared dangerously. "Answer me Touma!"

Touma did nothing. He just sat there acting like nothing was there. Something inside of Index snapped at that point. Dropping Sphinx to the floor, Index threw herself at Touma intending to bite him for ignoring her kindness. (Or what she thought was kindness)

Touma finally snapped out of it when he felt Index sink her fangs into his head. "AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Touma yelled in pain as he tried to pull the loli nun off of his head. "In-Index, let go! That hurts!"

Touma spent the next few minutes trying to pull Index off of him as she bit not only just his head, but all over as well, each chomp leaving a bite mark behind. Index finally calmed down enough to be pulled off and took a seat across from Touma, her arms crossed over her chest and an angry look on her face.

"Why are you ignoring me, Touma?" Index huffed indignantly.

"Uh-I-uh…I just have a lot on my mind, Index." Touma explained as he sighed deeply, trying desperately to relax.

"Why don't you talk to me about it then?" Index suggested as some of her anger fading away at the sight of the state Touma looked to be in. There were bags under his eyes as if he hardly slept in a week; his hair was more of a mess than usual. In short, Touma looked like crap.

"Uhh...I'd rather not. This is kind of a private matter…" Touma muttered, his eyes avoiding Index's inquisitive look.

Index just stared at him before releasing a resigned sigh as she closed her eyes, looking down wearily as she looked at him again. "Fine Touma, but you know…It's not a good idea to keep these things bottled up like this." Index said in a wise manner while wagging her finger at him.

Touma nodded his head while chuckling weakly.

"Thanks Index." Touma said in a grateful manner, his eyes catching the clock on the wall as he bobbed his head lazily. "Crap! The super sale is almost over!"

Touma jumped to his feet and began to rush around trying to find his wallet and shoes.

"Ah, I'll come too Touma." Index volunteered as she got up from her seat.

"Please Index, stay here and clean the kitchen. I'll make something good if you do." Touma said in a placating manner as he tied his shoes.

"Like hamburger, Touma?" Index asked hopefully, drool dripping down from the corner of her mouth in anticipation.

"Sure…we'll have hamburger." Touma said offhandedly while rising to his feet, suddenly worried for his wallet. Index was a nightmare to any student's budget.

"Yes! I'll have this place spotless, Touma!" Index squealed as she pumped her arms in joy and getting ready to clean the apartment.

Touma just chuckled as he left, closing the door behind him. Making his way down to the local supermarket, Touma began to get his groceries. It was normal for the most part, but when Touma reached out to grab the last of the lettuce, he stopped noticing another hand reaching for the same item. Looking to his right, he noticed the girl he had met at the arcade a few weeks ago.

"Saten-san?" Touma asked curiously as he remembered her name, "Is that you Saten-san?"

The girl in question looked up wondering who it was that had called out to her.

"Hmm?" The girl said in a questioning tone as she looked at him before her eyes widened in surprise. "Kamijou-san! It is you!"

"It's been a while. How are you doing?" Touma greeted her with a weary smile.

"I'm doing well actually. "Ruiko said with a big grin as her cheerful personality surfaced again. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing…somewhat decent…I guess." Touma said, the tone of voice he carried sounding somewhat stressed. That, coupled with the state of his look caught Ruiko's eye.

"Is something wrong, Kamijou-san?" Ruiko asked in concern.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Touma looked at her blankly, wondering if he was that easy to read.

"Well…it's just that you seemed kinda stressed…like you're holding something in. You know what they say… that it really isn't healthy to do that." Ruiko said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why not talk to someone about it?"

Touma stood there reflecting on Ruiko's advice, the same words that Index had told him earlier.

'_They're right…I just can't keep this bottled up. I –need- to tell someone…but whom?' _Touma thought to himself but before he could think any further on this, Ruikos' phone rang.

"Hmm hello? Uiharu? …Right, right. I'm just finishing up grocery shopping. I'll be there in a few minutes ok? Bye." Ruiko replied before hanging up her phone. Turning to Touma, she gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry we can't talk more, but my friends are waiting."

Touma nodded his head in understanding. "No problem. Hope we can meet again, Saten-san."

With a smile and a wave, Ruiko left. Touma stood there watching her leave, her and Index's advice running through his head once more.

'_Who…can I talk to about this? Who can keep a secret?'_ Touma thought as he continued to shop, his mind going through each of his friends. _'Fukiyose? ...Nah, too strict…let's just keep this to guys only actually. Maybe Aogami?'_

Touma stopped right then and there as he began to imagine that scenario playing out.

"_Ehh? You're staring in a porno, Kamijou?"_ The imaginative Aogami giggled with a dark look on his face now. _"Adding more girls to your harem? Maybe it's best if the others knew…"_

Touma stopped right then and there as a shudder ran through his body. The idea of Aogami knowing was probably an even worse choice then Fukiyose.

'_The worst she'll do is yell at me and tell me not to do it…and maybe not talk to me for a while.'_ Touma thought, the idea of Fukiyose ignoring him making him feel somewhat sad. _'If not Aogami…then who can I talk to that'll keep…a…secret…TSUCHIMIKADO! That's it! He can keep a secret. He'll help me out here He is a spy after all. Maybe he can do something.'_

If Kamijou Touma still had his memories before meeting Index, he would have known that this would have been the worst idea ever. However, this being the Touma whose life had been saved and saved repeatedly by the so-called 'backstabbing' spy… his opinions was kind of skewed.

Touma, renewed with hope that he could tell –someone – at least, began running back home as quickly as he could. Stopping in front of Tsuchimikados' door, Touma panted, trying to catch his breath. Raising his hand and giving the door a quick knock, Touma didn't have to wait long before the door opened up revealing the High Class Maid (in training) Tsuchimikado Maika, also Tsuchimikado Motoharu's sister.

"Oh Touma-kun, what can I, the High Class Maid (in training) do for you?" Maika asked proudly as she placed a hand on her puffed out chest.

Touma chuckled at Maika's antics. "Is Tsuchimikado home? I'd like to speak with him." Touma asked politely. There was a sudden feeling in his gut that a certain sense of doom was awaiting this choice but he shrugged that off to nerves. Tsuchimikado wouldn't sell him out… he didn't kill his father when it would have been the easy way out, after all.

Maika nodded her head as she turned back inside. "Onii-chan! Touma-kun is here." Maika yelled and soon enough Tsuchimikado appeared with a questioning look on his face.

"Yo Kami-yan, what can I do for you?" Tsuchimikado asked with his ever persistent grin on his face.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you about something…" Touma said urgently, his eyes drifting to just behind Tsuchimikados' shoulder where Maika stood listening in. "Alone." He added for safe measure.

Tsuchimikado, noting the serious tone in Toumas' voice, nodded before turning to look at his little sister. "Maika-chan, I need to speak to Kami-yan alone for a bit. Why don't you go see Index?"

Maika, looking at both Touma and her brother, nodded her head as she stepped out of the apartment. "I'll be back soon to start on dinner onii-chan." Maika said cheerfully as she made her way into Toumas' apartment while Touma stepped into Tsuchimikados' apartment.

Tsuchimikado closed the door behind him as he turned to look at Touma, a curious look in his eyes.

"So what do you need to talk to me about, Kami-yan?"

Touma blushed softly as he avoided looking at Tsuchimikado. "It's…its kind of embarrassing actually."

Tsuchimikado rose in eyebrow in question "What is?"

Touma fidgeted in place, his eyes looking anywhere but Tsuchimikado. These actions set off every known warning bell in Tsuchimikados' mind causing him to step back and bump into the door. Tsuchimikado gripped the door knob tightly, ready to bolt…just in case. What was Kami-yan going to do? Don't tell me…!

"O-oi Kami-yan…I just want you to know that I don't–"

"I'm starring in a film." Touma blurted out, interrupting Tsuchimikado before he could finish.

"Swing that-eh? You're what?" Tsuchimikado repeated, bewildered as he blinked blankly, not sure if he heard Touma right. "You, Kamijou Touma, are starring in a film… Is that what I'm hearing here?" he enunciated carefully.

Touma nodded his head fervently causing Tsuchimikado to heave a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding in.

"Ok, that's better then what I thought…"

"What did you think I was going to say?" Touma asked curiously, wondering what his friend had been thinking.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to confess your love for me."

Touma stood there, jaw agape with a flabbergasted, shocked, confused, and dazed look on his face. But it wasn't long before anger and outrage filled him. His right hand clenched tightly, the burst of fury resonating inside of him.

"Tsuchimikado! I'll make you pay for that! I'll shatter that illusion of yours!" Touma yelled indignantly, anger clear in his voice, as he threw himself at Tsuchimikado intending to punch his lights out.

Tsuchimikado skillfully stepped to the left, dodging the clumsy swing before quickly bringing his knee up and slamming it into Toumas' gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Now now…Let's calm down, Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado remarked placidly as Touma tried to catch his breath from Tsuchimikado's powerful knee to the solar plexus. "Now, take a deep breath and tell me what type of film you're in."

Touma panted deeply ignoring the throbbing pain in his gut as he stood up. Taking a deep breath, Touma nodded his head.

"It's…it's a…" Touma stammered while still panting softly, his face slowly growing redder and redder, "…an adult film."

Tsuchimikado stared. His jaw flapped open for second before he started to laugh his ass off, uncontrollable laughter consuming him as he pounded on the walls of his apartment in glee and gripped the handle of his door hard, clutching his sides as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"That's…that's a good one, Kami-yan. Hahaha, you in a porno? I'd rather believe Aogami giving up on being a pervert first." Tsuchimikado chuckled as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes, "Though I don't know what made you spout this nonsense…" he wheezed as he finally managed to stop laughing. Touma stared in confusion as Tsuchimikado made his way over to his bookcase and began to browse at it for a few minutes before pulling a book from the selves. The wicked grin on Tsuchimikado's face didn't make Touma feel any better as Tsuchimikado made his way back over to Touma, the book in hand.

"Here Kami-yan, I hope that this help you out in your 'endeavors' then." Tsuchimikado grinned as he handed the book over to Touma.

Touma stared at the book as he read the title "Kama Sutra". His eyes bulged in surprise as he dropped the book like it was on fire, his face bright red.

"I'm being serious, Tsuchimikado! I really am starring in an adult film!" Touma growled desperately, wanting his friend to believe him.

Tsuchimikado faintly cocked an eyebrow, his shades glinting wickedly in the room light, "Ok… if you're so insistent, who's directing this film?"

"His name is Fuuyama Ryuunosuke. I have his card here." Touma returned as he pulled out the card from his wallet and passed it to Tsuchimikado. Still smirking evilly, the Necessarius spy looked down at the card and blinked. His grin promptly vanished, a stunned look coming over him as he turned the card over and over while looking back and forth at Touma and the card. Now blinking furiously, he bit the card and winced before his jaw sagged.

"I don't fucking believe this!" Tsuchimikado cried out in the most serious tone that Touma had ever heard him use. "Kami-yan, this guy here is Fuuyama Ryuunosuke… he's the best fucking Director slash Producer in the Adult industry of Academy City and his movies are legendary. How in the name of Saints did you fucking get him to sign you up for a role?" Tsuchimikado demanded, almost tempted to grab his shades and crush them if he wasn't so attached to them.

"I didn't mean to! I heard this woman crying out for help and decided to go help her. The next thing I know, this guy tells me I knocked out one of his best actors and landed him in hospital and he's threatening to make me pay for all their expenses unless I star in his movie!" Touma blabbered, "Do you think you can help get out of this? I mean, you are a spy, right?"

Tsuchimikado stared at Touma blankly before his lips curled into a ghost of a smile. "No."

"What? Why not? I thought we're friends?" Touma shouted.

"One, I'm a spy for Magicians, not your hound dog. Two, I think it's about time you got laid and stop stealing all the girls. Who knows, maybe you can work your charm on the ladies there instead… and enjoy yourself while you're at it. It's a win-win thing." Tsuchimikado answered carelessly.

"What?" Touma sputtered.

"Kami-yan… You seriously can't be that old fashioned? I mean, you used to be player!" Tsuchimikado said.

"I did?"

"… Are you feeling ok, Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado asked suspiciously.

"Wha? No, I'm fine," Touma denied hastily, determined not to let the spy know about his memory loss, "I can't do it, Tsuchimikado. I can't. The camera. The – Argh, Such Misfortune…"

"… Who exactly are you starring with? Ryuunosuke only uses the best in his films, you know…" Tsuchimikado added with a slightly dreamy expression on his face. Oh yes, how that actress from 'Imouto Maniac 3' resembled Maika…

"I believe he said her name was…Aoi-san." Touma said as he recalled the meeting from yesterday, "Oh! He also called her Angie or Angel. Why did this have to happen to me? Such Misfortune…" Tsuchimikado froze, his jaw sagging again. It would have been a field day for anyone in Necessarius to see the normally unflappable Tsuchimikado so distressed but, alas, Touma was too busy feeling sorry for himself to enjoy that.

"Aoi? Touma, you are going to have sex with Aoi? Are you gay or something? Who WOULDN'T want to have sex with Aoi? Even I, the Legendary Sis-con Sergeant, can safely grade her SS in all aspects!" Tsuchimikado roared.

"Who the hell are you calling gay! I'm straight damn it! And being a Sis-con Sergeant is nothing to be proud about!" Touma yelled back.

"So what's your problem? Did you unman yourself? Did Stiyl Magnus kick you in the balls? Or did those battle nuns smack you somewhere where the sun doesn't shine? Are you impotent?" Tsuchimikado rattled off.

"No, no, no, and NO!" Touma growled, "It's not something I can explain!"

"…" Tsuchimikado rubbed his temples in the beginning of a headache, "I can't believe this. I don't fucking believe this. If having sex with a gorgeous, older woman who's reportedly a minx in bed is 'misfortune', I'd damn well like to know what's considered 'fortunate' to you." Tsuchimikado shook his head as a thought occurred to him, "Wait a second? Could it be? Are you afraid of embarrassing yourself in front of your viewers? Is that it?"

Touma looked at him blankly, "Huh? I guess so?" he said without thinking.

The spy facepalmed. "Wait here." Turning around, he shifted through his cupboard for a worn out book and slammed it in Touma's face unceremoniously, "Take this and get out of my damn apartment. If I hear one more 'Such Misfortune' from you, I'll knee you so hard in the jewels that you'll wish your Imagine Breaker would be able to heal you."

"The heck is your problem?" Touma demanded as he looked down at the book with trepidation, fully expecting to see yet another 'Karma Sutra' like book. Instead, it was a fairly simple notebook. Flipping open the pages, Touma blanched, his face turning a bright streak of red, "What the hell is this?" He sputtered. Inside were full of notes and techniques on how to seduce and… bed… Touma's mind shut down.

"Something better than Karma Sutra," Tsuchimikado muttered, "I got it off an old friend. This will teach you how to please a woman in so many ways so you don't embarrass yourself in front of the camera. I can assure you, it works like a charm. Now get out before I lose it."

"… How exactly do you…" Touma's eyes widened in understanding as Tsuchimikado began to glower in annoyance, "You're kidding. You mean… you… Maika…"

"OUT!"

The next thing Touma knew, he was flung outside the apartment with enough force to make his world reel unsteadily as Tsuchimikado kicked him out and slammed the door rudely in his face. Groaning, the unfortunate hero sighed heavily as he picked up the notebook warily.

"Such Misfortune…"

*** XXX ***

For the life of him, Tsuchimikado could not fathom how this… event had managed to transpire under Aleister Crowley's watchful eyes. The Magician normally watched everything in Academy City like a perverted hawk and the fact that he allowed such a flag to trigger and play out was mind-boggling in every way possible.

"That Kami-yan really is going to fill his harem with every kind of woman, is he? He's raising flags with porn stars, even." the spy grumbled, as he grabbed his cell phone to call up the most powerful man in Academy City.

After two dial tones, Aleister answered. _"Why, this is a surprise."_he said pleasantly as Tsuchimikado propped himself against the wall.

"I presume you already know this but… you're allowing Kami-yan to star in a porn movie?" Tsuchimikado asked as calmly as possible.

_"Why yes, of course,"_ Aleister answered without missing a beat, his tone as bland as always. _"it would do him a world of good to expose himself to some form of recreation once in a while."_

"Recreation?" Tsuchimikado echoed blankly as his mind short-circuited and for the third time today, was at a loss for words, "Am I hearing you right, Aleister? Kami-yan is going to be staring in a porn movie. A porn movie."

_"I heard you the first time."_Aleister said helpfully.

"Which is going to be watched by millions," Tsuchimikado added.

_"Yes, I am aware of that."_

The spy felt like slamming his face against the wall in irritation, "I thought you didn't want him to become well known!" he almost snarled. He didn't like being confused. He was a spy, he was supposed to well informed and cool!

_"I was not aware that other magicians watched porn."_Aleister reminded him.

"Yes – No. That's not what I… wait," Tsuchimikado's brain screeched to a grinding halt, "Wait just a second. 'Other'? You're telling me that you, Aleister fucking Crowley, watch porn!"

_"You sound remarkably shocked."_Aleister all but admitted.

Tsuchimikado sank to the ground, his mind spinning at the sheer absurdity of this conversation that he was having. The greatest magician in the world, the ultimate schemer who was trying to create his own artificial heaven and the most wanted man on the planet… watched porn. "You know what?" the spy finally said, "I don't care anymore. Just out of curiosity though. What do you watch?"

_"Ah. 'Convent of Lust' and 'Seducing an Archbishop' happens to be a favorite of mine."_the Magician replied without a change in tone.

"… Thanks." Tsuchimikado disconnected the call as images of Aleister and Laura Stuart cropped up – he slammed his head against the wall to erase that sordid image of sin, "No! No! I'm a sis-con!" he moaned, "Argh! Damn you Kami-yan!" he raged, his devious mind activating again as he began to plot his revenge. Pressing the button for an international call to England, Tsuchimikado bared his teeth in a decidedly evil manner.

_"Hello?"_

"Ah! Neechin!" Tsuchimikado greeted the Saint, Kanzaki Kaori cheerfully, "I've got news on Kami-yan that everyone should know about. Could you put the phone on loudspeaker please?"

_"Eh? About Touma? Can't I just know about it?" _Kaori asked shyly.

"Uh uh," the spy grunted, "It's a very… awesome thing, see. Everyone should know about it."

Oh yes. Everyone should know about it.

***XXX***

For the rest of the week, Touma lived in fear. Fear of his life, if it got out that he was in a porn film. Fear of Tsuchimikado, Touma had felt better after telling SOMEONE he was friends with, but after seeing the look of anger and promise of retribution in Tsuchimikados' face, he wasn't sure if Tsuchimikado would keep that secret. In truth…there was one thing that Touma feared the most of everything so far and that was himself.

Touma feared that he himself wouldn't be able to perform well, despite Aoi telling him that she would take care of him. It was his first time after all; he wanted it to be with someone he loved, not in front of a camera for millions to see. He was afraid that he would lose himself to the passion of it. He knew that he would need to gather up his courage and face this challenge head on. Sighing, he put away that worn notebook that Tsuchimikado had given him away. The notebook was very, very explicit but it went into great detail about every touch and… Touma's face hit the table again to erase the image of Tsuchimikado doing that to Maika.

"I can do this…I just need to keep moving forward." Touma repeated to himself, believing him to be alone in the classroom.

"That's the spirit Kamijou. Don't stop and let things get you down." A voice called out from behind, spooking Touma senseless.

Swinging around to see who was behind him, he came face to face with Fukiyose Seiri. The Iron Wall girl. And big – Touma quickly quashed his wandering mind. It was getting more and more difficult to do that lately thanks to the prospect of the movie and that damn notebook!

"Oh Fukiyose, you were behind me?" he said nervously.

"Yeah, now what are you talking about Kamijou? It's rare that I see you trying to psyche yourself up for something." Fukiyose asked as she moved next to Touma, arms crossed over her ample chest as she bent down to meet him eye to eye.

Touma chuckled nervously as he tried to play this off hoping she wouldn't try and delve deeper.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Fukiyose." Touma answered, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Fukiyose narrowed her eyes at Touma, as if willing him mentally to spill his secret. Touma just stared back at her in both confusion and slight fear. Fukiyose did have a very piercing glare, after all. After staring at him for a few seconds, Fukiyose sighed in exasperation as he looked away.

"Fine, just do your best Kamijou." Fukiyose encouraged with a gentle smile. "But as your friend, if you need to talk to someone about your troubles or if you need help, I can listen. Not that I can promise I won't get mad, mind you."

The two walked in silence, with Touma letting Fukiyose's words hang and sink in. Touma knew that Fukiyose cared for each and every one of her classmates, in her own way. Touma debated whether or not he could really tell her his secret.

'_It's probably not a good idea,' _Touma thought to himself as he winced mentally while remembering how hard Fukiyose could hit when she was furious, _'She might accuse me of talking nonsense and being a pervert. Sigh~'_

"Oi, Kamijou? You okay?" Fukiyose asked, worried about seeing Touma's pained face.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Fukiyose." Touma replied hastily as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Thanks Fukiyose. I'll keep that in mind."

Touma waved goodbye to Fukiyose who turned around the corner leaving Fukiyose to herself. The serious girl sighed as she swore to herself to get to the bottom of this and her first stop would be to find Tsuchimikado and Aogami Pierce

It didn't take her long to find the two. The 'Iron-Wall' girl approached the pair as they watched the girls swim team practice from the roof.

"I'm telling you Tsuchimikado, one-piece swimsuits are better." Aogami declared loudly as he watched the girls practice the breast stroke, his usual happy grin on his face.

"No way, two pieces are best. They show the cuteness of the girl well." Tsuchimikado shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest while smirking at his friend. "They don't leave much to imagination while at the same time drawing attention to the chest and butt."

"Absolutely not, one piece is best! While bikini's draw attention to the top and bottom, one pieces show the person's body lines best and hugs their curves." Aogami argued as seriously as he could while trying to divide his attention between the girls swim team and his argument.

Scowling, Fukiyose couldn't take it anymore and cleared her throat loudly, trying to draw their attention. Both Aogami and Tsuchimikado flinched at the sudden noise, but relaxed slightly when they saw it was just Fukiyose.

"Ah Fukiyose, it's just you. So, which do you think is better? One-piece or two-piece?" Aogami asked with a lecherous smile on his face. Fukiyose's left eyebrow twitched.

"What does it matter?" Fukiyose growled dangerous, a hardened look on her face that created and forged through the hardships of interacting with all three members of the Delta Force. Or the idiot trio. Whichever you liked to call them.

"If you can't decide, why not model for us and we'll decide which is better?" Tsuchimikado cut in with his own perverted grin on his face at the thought of Fukiyose modeling for them. Sure, she wasn't as beautiful as some of the other girls but she was pretty enough. (To them, anyway)

Fukiyose's left eye twitched harder. It brought friends. It went to the other eye. Cracking her knuckles threateningly, the busty girl slammed her hand against the fence and the metal bar groaned as it bent under the force of her blow. This action was more than enough to make the two freeze and stop their teasing.

"No-no way! Never!" Fukiyose hissed angrily. "I need to ask you two about Kamijou."

Aogami looked confused for a moment before the light bulb finally turned on for him. "Ah, finally going to confess to Kamijou?" Aogami guessed matter-of-factly, a resigned look on his face. "Took you long enough. But why… humanity has no hope now."

Fukiyose stared blankly at him as his words began to sink in. When it did, her face went a scarlet shade of red then before as she clenched her fist in both anger and embarrassment. "N-n-no! That's not it either! Why would I even li-li-lik-like him like that?" Fukiyose sputtered as she tried to keep her anger under control.

"Such a tsundere-like response…" Tsuchimikado shrugged as he shook his head. "But if that's not it, then why are you asking about Kami-yan?"

"It seems like something's bugging him…like he's holding some secret and I figured that either one of you might know something about it." Fukiyose revealed as she scowled at the two menacingly.

"Hmm, something bugging Kamijou? Sorry Fukiyose. I don't know anything." Aogami said hurriedly as he held his hands palms up while shaking his head furiously to ward off her anger. Tsuchimikado, on the other hand, just smirked. Oh, more payback, it seemed.

This was another PERFECT chance to screw with Touma and Tsuchimikado HAD to take it. No, it wasn't just a matter of revenge anymore.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but…" Tsuchimikado began as he dropped his voice to a whisper, "Kami-yan is set to star in a certain type of film. It's 'something-something-something Devil's arm.' I'm not entirely sure on the exact film title."

Aogami and Fukiyose just blinked at Tsuchimikado wondering what he meant. It didn't take long for Aogami to catch onto his meaning. Aogami's face showed shock, his jaw dropping down and his normally squinting eyes flung wide open. The blue haired pervert quickly gathered his wits and opened his mouth to speak his mind but just a single glare from Tsuchimikado shut him up for a little bit. Tsuchimikado's smirk never faded during the entire time as he turned to look at Fukiyose, believing that if Aogami got it, then she should've gotten it as well. Actually… He was relatively surprised when Fukiyose continued to stand there contemplating his words for a few more seconds before nodding her head.

"I guess that would explain why he was nervous and didn't want to tell anyone," Fukiyose muttered as she mulled over the facts once more. Touma was nervous about this being his first movie and how maybe he didn't want to screw up. Touma also didn't want others to know if he screwed up, so that, in total, would explain why he kept quiet. "Thanks Tsuchimikado. Geez, it's just a movie. Probably just a side project or something. It's not like it's something embarrassing." She grumbled and Tsuchimikado resisted the urge to face palm.

She didn't get it after all.

Fukiyose nodded her head once more, pleased that she finally got to the bottom of it (Or so she thought). As she left, she never once looked back and failed to notice how Aogami and Tsuchimikado huddled together and began to speak to each other in quiet whispers with Aogami looking especially pissed off.

Things were about to get a whole lot worse, it seemed.

*** XXX ***

Touma sighed deeply as he took a seat on his bed, glad that Index was out for a walk. He didn't know much longer he could last. He really wished he could get this over with and be done with it all. Falling onto his back staring at the ceiling as he let his arm drape over his forehead, he sighed deeply as the events of the day ran through his mind once again. More importantly: Fukiyose's words.

''_But_ as _your friend, if you need to talk to someone about your troubles or if you need help, I can listen. Not that I can promise I won't get mad, mind you.' Huh?'_ Touma thought to himself, a sense of relief flowing through him. _'Maybe it would've been better to talk to her than Tsuchimikado after all.'_

Touma turned to his side, his eyes closing with the intent to try and get just a little bit of sleep before Index came home asking for dinner. The sound of his phone buzzing on the table quickly put an end to that plan. Grabbing his phone and opening it up, he saw that he had one new message. Opening the message, Touma felt guilt and trepidation creep up at him as he read the message.

'_Touma kun,_

_ Come to xxx xx on xxx St at xx: xx AM tomorrow, so we can start shooting. Aoi-san is waiting and excited._

_ -Fuuyama Ryuunosuke'_

Touma's hand shook as he replied back that he would be there. Dropping the phone to the table soon after, Touma moaned as he cradled his head with his hands.

'_Oh god…it's really happening. I'm going to lose my virginity to Aoi-san in front of a camera.'_ Touma thought as dread and realization filled him. He knew that there was no turning back now. He made a promise to do this and he would keep it, even if it meant the end of him. Allowing his head to thump against the wall silently, Touma decided if he was going to do it, at least he was going to try his best. Releasing yet another heavy sigh, Touma grabbed the notebook again and began to read it seriously.

The rest of the night seemed to fly by for Touma. Dinner with Index just blazed on by, leaving Touma to study his script and notebook over and over again through the night, leaving him only a few hours of sleep. Eventually, time came for Touma to leave home and make his way down to the location specified. Arriving at the location he was told to go to, he gave a quick knock on the large door. A small hatch slipped open revealing a pair of brown eyes.

"What're you doin' here?" the voice that belonged to the owner of the eyes asked gruffly, his eyes flickering up and down Touma's body.

"I'm here to be in the movie…" Touma answered nervously, his eyes darting off to the side.

"What's your name?" The pair of eyes asked insistently.

"Ka-Kamijou Touma," Touma blurted before the small hatch closed abruptly leaving Touma alone. Touma stared at the door, fear running through him as he wondered if he did something wrong. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened for him. A large man nodding in approval as he gave Touma another once over as Touma hesitantly stepped in, looking around curiously. It didn't seem to be too brightly lit up but he could see a single hallway with several doors on each side of the hallway with people walking in and out of the doors briskly.

"Come on in, Kamijou-san. The director is waiting for you in your assigned dressing room. It's the third door on your left." The large man boomed in that gruff voice as he gestured for Touma to follow him.

Touma nodded his head as he stepped in, watching various people rush around carrying numerous things ranging from water bottles to cables and lights for the stage. The door slammed shut behind, spooking him once again.

"Like, I said Kamijou-san; the director is waiting for you in the dressing room. It's best not to keep him waiting." The gruff voice repeated again, urging him to hurry.

"T-Thanks, I'll hurry." Touma stammered both in fear and wonderment at everything happening around him. It didn't look like it was a porn studio from the outset. Everything looked so… professional.

As Touma passed the first door on his left, his curiosity was piqued as he glanced into the room. The room was lavish, like an upscale hotel room. The bed was in the center of the room, dressed in what looked like black velvet blankets and white silk pillows. There was a door to the left of the bed leading to what looked like a bathroom. There was a large bay window to the right of the bed looking out to the nightline of a city.

Touma shook his head as he looked away, his senses telling him that room would be where he would lose his virginity. Making his way down the hall once more, Touma stopped in front of the third door. Staring at the door like it was the gate to hell; Touma could feel the sense of dread in his stomach sinking in like a lead weight once more. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Touma reached out to the door handle, turning it to open the door and into the dressing room.

"Touma-kun, I'm so glad that you could make it! Welcome, welcome!" Ryuunosuke greeted him cheerfully, a great big grin on his face at the sight of Touma looking like a deer in headlights. "We'll be starting soon. So take a seat and let our make-up artist work on you. You don't want to be recognized, I presume?" He said in an almost gentle manner.

Touma nodded his head fervently as he took a seat in the chair next to Ryuunosuke, a cute blue-haired woman appearing next to him with a brush in hand. She began to work quickly applying make-up here and there, making sure she didn't miss a spot while fussing over his face in order to alter his looks slightly so he wouldn't be recognized that easily. Makeup was a tool of wonder in the entertainment industry.

"So Touma-kun, the plot goes as follows: You're walking along when you hear a woman call out for help, and being the selfless guy you are, jump in and attempt to rescue her. After fending off the first group of attackers, the last guy standing calls in his friends, but you manage to beat them off as well. You managed to get roughed up a bit, so to thank you, Aoi-san takes you back to her place and fixes you up both physically and sexually. Do you understand it all?" Ryuunosuke rattled off as he held up his rolled up copy of the script.

Touma bobbed his head shakily, letting it all sink in. "Uhh...just one concern…I don't want my family and friends to know about this, so do you think we could change my name for the movie?" Touma asked hopefully.

Ryuunosuke rubbed his chin in thought as he mulled over his options. "Hmm…I don't see why not. How about…hmm…" Ryuunosuke said as he pondered on what to now call Touma. "Ah, I know…Kamiko Touka!"

Touma and the blue-haired make-up artist stopped and just stared at Ryuunosuke as if he had grown a second head or something. Touma resisted the great urge to face palm upon hearing the name. Ryuunosuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a director, not a scriptwriter," he pointed out blandly, "So you can either take it or leave it kid."

"Such misfortune…" Touma mumbled quietly, his head drooping down in despair but was quickly pulled back up by the blue-haired make-up artist who quickly and efficiently finished her job. "Thank you Miss." He said gratefully as he looked at the mirror she was holding up to him. They had reconditioned his hair so that it was no longer spiky and she passed him a pair of contacts to change his eye colour while making his face slightly more rugged. Wincing as she helped him put on the contacts, Touma blinked as he stared at himself again.

"Wow," he said in surprise.

"Wow," the blue haired lady and Ryuunosuke said in unison. Touma didn't look all THAT different but the makeup and reconditioning had given him a lazy, messy yet strangely seductive look that was actually rather appealing. Touma tilted his head.

"I don't like the lenses." He added helpfully.

Nodding, the make-up artist retrieved the contacts, smiling to herself as she patted Touma on the head, "Good luck, stud." She whispered as she winked at him and left.

"Well then, let's go and meet Aoi-san, shall we?" Ryuunosuke whistled as he pulled Touma out of the chair and out of the room, dragging Touma down the hall. "Aoi-san is VERY excited to see you again, Touma-kun. I must say, you clean up nicely. I can see why you're so popular. You have that naïve charm…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Touma didn't get it. Ryunnosuke grinned and ignored him.

Touma had to jog slightly as he attempted to keep up with Ryuunosuke's pace as he pulled Touma along by his wrist. The two kept walking down the hall, people moving off to the side and giving them plenty of space. Eventually they stopped in front of a door with a star on it and Aoi's name written in that star. Ryuunosuke gave the door a quick knock and waited.

"Yes?" A female voice called, distinctly sounding like Aoi-san, from behind the door.

"Aoi-san, I got a _special_ guest for you." Ryuunosuke called out in a sing-song voice. A loud squeal of joy was heard before the busty blond flung open her door, a happy smile on her face.

"Touma-kun! Come in, come in," Aoi gushed as she pulled Touma close, his head falling into her generous cleavage by accident and causing Aoi to giggle slightly. "Save it for later, Touma-kun~" she whispered huskily as Touma yanked his head off her firm mounds, his face getting redder and redder by the second.

Ryuunosuke chuckled softly as he watched the two. "I'll leave my two stars alone for a bit so they can get to know one another better, hm? Don't get started before we start filming now." Ryuunosuke winked with a grin on his face as he left the room and closing the door behind him with a loud 'click'

Aoi sighed softly once the door closed, letting Touma go with a laugh. She shot him a gentle smile as she moved over to the mini-fridge near the velvet couch. "Care for a drink, Kamijou-san?" Aoi asked, pulling a water bottle out for herself.

"Uhh sure…I guess…" Touma replied, surprised at the sudden change in formality.

"What would you like? I got soda, water, and juice." Aoi continued, the gentle smile from before still on her face. There was a caring, indisputably warm feeling from her that felt strangely comforting and Touma felt himself relaxing despite his trepidation.

"Uhh…juice, please." Touma coughed, still wondering what was going on.

"Sure Kamijou-san." Aoi said as she took a can of juice out and made her way to the couch and took a seat. She smiled softly once more as she patted the space next to her. "Take a seat, Kamijou-san. I won't bite. Not yet, anyway." She added jokingly.

Touma stared at her, getting more confused by the minute but nodded his head while taking the offered seat and juice. Touma just sat there nervously sipping his juice, silence painfully awkward in the air. Finally, Aoi turned to Touma with that soothing smile she's been giving him ever since Ryuunosuke left.

"Are you nervous, Kamijou-san?" Aoi asked while setting her water bottle down and giving Touma her full attention.

Touma nearly spat out his drink in shock. "Wha-wha-what do you mean, Aoi-san?" Touma stuttered, shock flowing through him at the straightforward and blunt question that she had just posed.

"I meant what I asked: Are you nervous?" Aoi answered calmly.

Touma blinked at her blankly before slowly nodding his head. "I guess I am…" Touma mumbled quietly, causing Aoi to giggle slightly.

"Its okay, Kamijou-san, I was nervous the first time that I did this. In my first film, I was told that you should just relax and just do your best. If it makes you feel any better…I'll be helping you out here and there if you get stuck at points." Aoi whispered huskily with a sultry smile and a wink. Those actions alone caused Touma's pulse to raise and soar in something resembling fear and, oddly, excitement. "Just remember Kamijou-san…when the camera rolls, I want you to focus on me and me alone. I want you to forget about what's going on around you and just focus on me, ok? Fear will only inhibit your performance. Just think of it like… you're going to save someone like you did when you thought I was in danger. That single-minded drive."

Touma inclined his head nervously, a smile making its way onto his face helpless as she smirked at him in a unbearably relaxing manner.

"Did you know Kamijou-san…most first time performers have trouble keeping it going in front of cameras or just don't have enough stamina to perform properly. Do you think can keep it up and going for me?" Aoi leaned forward and whispered in his ear seductively while giggling slightly with a sly smile. Touma shivered as strange warmth spread though him, his dormant male side rising to the occasion as he realized that she was helping him to get ready and get over his fears.

"Heh, if you think that I can't keep it up and perform well, then I'll just have to shatter that illusion of yours, won't I?" Touma growled back with a small grin on his face, a blush on his face making Aoi giggle once more. To her surprise and delicious delight, Touma turned slightly to nip at her ear with a deft movement that was both arousing and wicked at the same time.

"See? Don't you feel better now, Kamijou-san?" Aoi drew back, her face reddening slightly with a smile of anticipation as she took another drink of her water bottle. Touma was beginning to warm up nicely. She quivered mentally; she could feel that Touma was special.

"Thanks Aoi-san…I'm sure it'll be fine…" Touma said hoarsely, his body having acted on instinct. The notebook's advice was more or less ingrained into his head and he could feel his nervousness fading away thanks Aoi's gentle seduction, "Although…I do have one question."

"What would that be Kamijou-san?"

"…Why did you start calling me Kamijou-san instead of Touma-kun?"

"I only did that because Ryuunosuke was here. I felt that I should be a little more formal, since you seemed so distressed. Ryuunosuke is a great guy and he eschews formalities a lot but it can be unnerving sometimes, I know."

"Oh…Thank you."

"No problem."

"Another question for you though."

"Yes?"

"…Why did you start doing work in the porn business?"

"Well, I originally started doing it because-"

A knock at the door interrupted the pair as Ryuunosuke entered the room, a big grin on his face as he spotted Aoi's hands on Touma's lap.

"So are my two stars ready to go?" Ryuunosuke asked blandly, winking at Touma as he did so. Seeing their nod, he inclined his head and his expression hardened somewhat. "Good, let's go make some movie magic. This is a self-directed thing," he explained as they left, "It means that I want to take as little retakes as possible. Now, Touma. I understand you're nervous. You don't have to be. Just follow your instincts and follow Aoi's lead."

Touma nodded, impressed by Ryuunosuke's sudden change in attitude. It seemed that he took his job seriously despite how laidback he appeared. No wonder he was famous in Academy City.

Eventually the group split up, Aoi and a group of men going in one direction, Touma and Ryuunosuke in the other. Both Touma and Ryuunosuke stepped outside coming to a stop near an alleyway.

"Ok Touma, now when Angie screams, I want you to rush into that nearby alleyway and help her…just like last time~" Ryuunosuke added with a mirthful smirk causing Touma to both chuckle in laughter and awkwardness. "Understood? You do a good job and if this takes off, you might even get a commission. Now go out there and surprise me, kid."

With that said, Ryuunosuke left patting Touma's shoulder as he walked past him disappearing around the corner leaving Touma to him and his thoughts. Schooling his face and organizing his mind, Touma relaxed. _'Just follow my instincts'_ He didn't have to wait long before Aoi's loud scream rang through. Running quickly to the alleyway he was directed to earlier, he saw Aoi being grabbed, groped and fondled by 3 other men. Without thinking too much on it, Touma rushed in, punching the closest one he could get to. The man went down without much trouble leaving Touma to wonder if he passed out on his own or by Touma's fist.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Touma barked, quickly remembering to stay in "character".

"Hmph…stay out of this hero or I'll have to get rou-"was all the next thug could say before he too wads felled by a single punch from Touma. The last man standing just growled at Touma before putting 2 fingers into his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. 5 more guys appeared at the call, each one of them carrying a weapon.

"Get him!" the so-called leader ordered while pointing at Touma furiously.

The gang didn't waste a second and rushed in yelling loudly. Touma dodged wooden 2x4's, chains, metal poles, and brass knuckles, making sure to fight back with all he had. Each weapon was, of course, fake, but that didn't mean they wouldn't leave marks or bruises. The fight lasted for a few minutes, but at the end Touma stood there panting and out of breath with fake blood, released from the impacts of the weapons, running down his head. Turning towards the woman, he shot her a gentle smile, the same kind she had given him in her dressing room.

"Are you all right?" Touma asked, his lines easily flowing as if he wasn't even in a movie.

Aoi stared at him in shock and amazement at how quickly it at happened, before snapping back to the situation at hand and nodded her head quickly.

"Yes…thank you." Aoi answered with a sexy grin. Touma smirked back before falling to the ground in an exaggerated manner, pretending to pass out and causing Aoi to gasp despite herself. The fake blood did look fiendishly real, after all.

A loud bell rang through the alleyway before doors opened up all around them, people rushing around just like last time. Ryuunosuke walked out with the biggest grin on his face yet, an opened bottle of water in his hand.

"That was PERFECT. It went even better than I had predicted! You're a natural at these fights Touma." Ryuunosuke praised as he helped Touma stand up. "Damn it boy, now I know why those guys went down so badly. Did you ever take any martial arts training, if I may ask?"

"Thanks…That fight was easier than some of the ones I've gotten into, so it wasn't that hard. I've had to pick up stuff on the streets," Touma replied as he stood up with Ryuunosuke's help.

"Is that so?" Ryuunosuke nodded thoughtfully, looking mildly impressed, "Picking stuff up on the streets. Heh. I think you're beginning to grow on me, kiddo. But," he offered Touma the bottle of water, "Now we come to my favorite activity. The Sex. At least 20 minutes of action, kiddo. Heh, I can't be calling you kiddo afterwards, can I?" He laughed loudly, causing everyone to stare at him quizzically.

Thanking him for the water, Touma took a huge gulp from the bottle. Noting that there was a strange, sweet taste to it, Touma drank a little more. He must have added some sweetener or something. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Ok, this was it. There was a strange sense of anticipation in his body. He felt nervous and a little afraid, yes. But there was a part of him that was looking forward to it. He inclined his head silently to signal that he was ready. He was already beginning to feel slightly feverish and warm.

"Right, we'll start with you waking up and noticing Angel next to you. After introducing yourself to one another, Angel will offer to fix you up. At first you'll tell her no, but she'll soon change your mind and you agree to do it… Show me what you got," Ryuunosuke backed away as the crew began to silently move out of sight. His crew was one of the best in the world. Unless you concentrated really heard, it'd be difficult to detect their presence during the filming, "Alright! Let's make some magic folks!" That was the signal to clear out and let his stars take the centre stage.

Touma nodded his head quietly as he followed both Ryuunosuke and Aoi back to the first room on the left that Touma had looked into earlier. Aoi patted the large bed with a sultry smile as she sat down on the seat next to the bed.

"Good luck, Touma-kun~." Aoi invited in a singsong, yet decidedly feminine voice. She gave him a subtle wink to let him know that he was in her VERY capable hands.

Touma simply inclined his head. _'You can do this Touma…you CAN do this. There is no need to be worried at all.'_ Touma thought to himself as he crawled into the bed and laid down on it closing his eyes, his arms lying next to him. '_Just follow my instincts. Don't embarrass yourself and Aoi… wasn't that what the notebook said? Alright… breathe…'_

"Aaaand…Action!" Ryuunosuke snapped as he clapped his hands loudly.

Touma slowly counted to twenty in his head to make sure he had enough time to fake his unconsciousness. Upon reaching twenty, he faked a groan as he slowly looked around the room pretending he didn't know where he was, his eyes scanning every inch of the room before landing squarely on the person sitting next to his bed.

"Ahh...you're awake…?" Aoi whispered in a hoping manner to find out his name while pretending to not know him.

"Kamiko Touka." Touma said wincing internally at just how stupid it sounded.

"Thank goodness you're all right and awake, Kamiko-san..." Aoi continued flawlessly, the name showing no outer effect to her. "You were quite roughed up in that fight…let me bandage you up as thanks for saving my life."

"That's all right. I don't want to trouble you." Touma responded, using his hand to wave it off, but soon winced in pain. It was genuine, this one, since one guy had swung pretty hard with his baton.

"It's no trouble at all. It's the least I can do for you after you saved me." Aoi insisted with smoldering smile as she pulled out bandages and other medicine from beside the chair she was in. Touma gave a sigh of defeat before nodding his head, letting her do what she pleased.

Aoi smiled happily before helping Touma sit up and set out on her work patching him up. She got close to him, her breasts rubbing against him, her fingers trailing over his body, lingering in some places. Touma's head was heady in excitement, but it wasn't JUST the head on his neck either. If the bulge in his pants were any indication, it would seem that he was enjoying himself. The sounds of a zipper being undone filled the air causing Touma to look down just in time to see Aoi's soft hand, which he quickly found out to be REALLY soft, slowly reach into his pants.

~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuunosuke allowed himself a triumphant smirk as he leaned back against his chair with a sigh, a glass of wine in hand. They had wrapped up the filming a while back and it had progressed far better than he had hoped. When Aoi had started it, she certainly took charge and took command directing Touma discreetly so that Touma wouldn't mess up too badly, but about 20 minutes into the thing…it looked like Touma took completely control and dominated the entire thing. The boy… or was he a man now? Yeah, Touma was a natural. Despite his years in the industry, Ryuunosuke couldn't help but be impressed at how Touma seemed to have the talent for it. With training, he could very well… Hmm, best not to think too far yet.

When it was all said and done, Touma had said that he had to go and meet someone and that he couldn't stay. Aoi was sad that he couldn't stay, but didn't stop him from leaving. Maybe it was because she had just taken his first time and was a tad nervous around the boy, but something seemed…off…about Aoi when it was all done. He could have sworn he had seen her shaking and shivering before she went to take a bath to freshen up.

'_Maybe when she gets here to discuss the movie, she'll clue me in on this.'_ Ryuunosuke thought to himself as he glanced through a report on their current expenditures.

A quick knock at the door caught his attention. Maybe it was Aoi at the door.

"Yes? Who's there?" Ryuunosuke asked, getting from his seat wearily to answer the door.

"It's me, Aoi. Open up." Aoi called out from the other side of door. Ryuunosuke quickly undid the lock on his door and let her in.

"Welcome, Angie-chan." Ryuunosuke greeted as he ignored the glare from Aoi. "Get a drink and take a seat. I'd like to hear from you how well that kid performed. You certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Aoi leaned back against the chair and smiled dreamily, a shiver of delight running through her body.

"Well…to be honest…He was the best I've had in the longest time." Aoi admitted while blushing slightly in remembrance. Ryuunosuke, who was taking a drink at that point, did a spit take.

"You gotta be shitting me…that kid was that good?" Ryuunosuke asked skeptically. Did that kid really do that good as a first timer? Sure, he caught on fast and he was tender from the look of things but Aoi looked like a very, very satisfied kitten.

"Well…at first…he fumbled around and I had to direct him on where to work, but…when he did get to those points, he…" Aoi sighed with a shudder, a look of bliss crossing her face, the blush from earlier returning again. "Let's just say that if he ever got a girlfriend…she'll be one VERY happy woman. He has magical hands…"

"Wait…How DID he take control? You're a level 4 esper with the ability to control muscle movement of others and your own…normally you use it right off the bat to take control of most of the guys you do." Ryuunosuke asked thoughtfully, an eyebrow cocked in question.

"I…I don't know exactly…one second I'm on top using my muscles to take control, then next second it's stopped working and he's just taking control and directing everything. I-I lost it when he started…" Aoi stammered like a schoolgirl as the blush intensified her face going a rather deep shade of crimson, a rather delirious smile across her face now. Ryunnosuke rubbed his chin in shock. Aoi had been in this line for about three years now. Sure, she enjoyed her work but this certainly was a first.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given him that spiked drink earlier," Ryuunosuke muttered as he cupped his chin in a thinking position. "If he was that good, then there was no need at all for it."

"Wait…what?" Aoi looked stunned as she looked at Ryuunosuke in dismay and wonderment. "What do you mean you spiked Touma-kun's drink?"

"Yeah…just before we began the second set of shooting, I gave him some water spiked with a little…help…to help his performance." Ryuunosuke said nonchalantly. "We've done it before to help those other first timers."

"You promised that you wouldn't do that anymore after last time though!" Aoi said in horror. She couldn't believe that he would willingly drug Touma like that without Touma knowing.

"Hey now, that guy came out just fine last time." Ryuunosuke brought up his hand defensively.

"Yeah, after spending what? Six hours in the hospital?" Aoi hissed with a scowl.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know that he was allergic to that type of drug? It wasn't mentioned in his medical records at all. Besides, that guy took the drug knowing the risks and benefits of it."

"Oh, and Touma-kun didn't know?" Aoi growled out, upset that Ryuunosuke was using drugs like this.

"What I gave Touma-kun was nothing more than an Academy City certified aphrodisiac for stamina. It's completely harmless," Ryuunosuke explained as he lit up a cigarette.

"Geeze, I can't believe you Fuuyama! You know that if this ever got out, you could be sued right?"

"Which is WHY it never WILL get out, got it?" Ryuunosuke said with a hard look on his face. Aoi just "Hmph"ed as she looked away. "Besides, I only gave him a small dosage. It would have worn off a while into your scene, actually, now that I think about it. It's a fast-acting version. Damn, that Touma's got potential. Too bad he's so naïve."

"If you must know, Touma-kun was easily the best I've had." Aoi purred.

Ryuunosuke just stared at her in surprise. So Kamijou Touma had just given his best actress the time she's had in bed in the longest while…

"Damn…I'm good." Ryuunosuke said to himself with a grin as he lifted his glass before taking a sip from it.

"Hmm? What are you talking about, Ryuunosuke?" Aoi asked, curious on what got Ryuunosuke talking like that.

"Well…after meeting the kid, my gut was telling me that there was something special about this kid and that I should go with it…I'm glad I listened to it." Ryuunosuke explained, elated that his gut had yet to prove him wrong after so long.

"You mean the same gut that lost us several other female actresses?" Aoi remarked snidely as she set her drink down and lighting up one of her cigarettes.

"Hey now… How was I supposed to know that they weren't into that type of thing in the first place?" Ryuunosuke coughed, glaring at her for bringing up that particularly… forgettable incident.

"They said right up front that they don't do that type of thing." Aoi reminded him coolly before taking a long drag of her cigarette.

"Oh…right." Ryuunosuke blithely ignored her jibe as she put away the cigarette while he took another drink. "So…How well do you think this movie will sell?"

"You're the one in charge, why ask me?" Aoi shot him a droll look.

"Because you were the one screaming your voice off," Ryuunosuke said with a devilish smirk as Aoi choked abruptly.

"I was?"

"I thought you were trying to make him feel even better but it seems I was mistaken. I mean, don't get me wrong," Ryuunosuke remarked carefully, "You looked like you were enjoying it but I really couldn't be sure since he was a first timer. Looks like this movie will sell well. Cheers?" he raised his glass.

"Yeah…Cheers." Aoi returned with a smile as she tapped her glass against Ryuunosukes'.

"So…if this movie does well…and we get green lighted for a sequel…would you be willin-"

"Yes. I would be more than willing to star in a sequel to this movie if you include Touma-kun again." Aoi finished for him.

Ryuunosuke chuckled softly as he shook his head wryly. "Good luck with that one Angie-chan…I don't think he'd be willing to do this again."

"Oh, you just leave that to me…I can be very…persuasive." Aoi assured him with a playful smirk as she downed the rest of her glass. "But no short-changing him, Ryuunosuke. I like him like that. You said he's not well off? Pay him a little as a show of goodwill."

Ryuunosuke inclined his head thoughtfully as he watched Aoi get up and leave the room, leaving him to his thoughts. "Looks like Kamijou Touma has a certain charm about him." He murmured as he watched Aoi leave with a bemused expression.

Ryuunosuke hoped that this movie would do well and that his gut wasn't wrong. For now…only time would tell.


	3. Drinks, Rumors, and Videos

Here we go guys! It's the final chapter of this fic. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Before I begin, I would like to take this time to thank my 2 betas: StormWolfex and Random_Dood. They really did help out on this chapter alot.

So please, leave a review and let me know what you think of this story as a whole and what you think of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own TAMnI. Never have and never will.

* * *

><p>Tsukuyomi Komoe paced along the aisle with boxes of movies all around her, her eyes darting over each plastic case on the shelves. Each of them seemed to call out to her, the cases soon blending together as she passed them by quickly.<p>

'_Hmm…Maybe a romantic-comedy this week? …No, Yomikawa-sensei doesn't want that, not after last week. She mentioned she wanted an action movie, but I don't feel up for that this week.'_ Komoe thought to herself, her eyes roaming the shelves of DVDs once more, trying to find that one perfect movie for the night.

Every Saturday night Komoe, Yomikawa, Tessou, and sometimes Yoshikawa, would get together and watch a cheesy movie and make fun of it while drinking and just partying in general. Though lately, it seemed harder and harder to find a new movie. You'd think Academy City would have more cheesy stuff but apparently quality extended to movies as well. Komoes' eyes drifted once more over the shelves surrounding her in hopes of finding something, but happened to land on a simple black door labeled with an 'Adults only. Age 18+ only' sign. Komoe's fingers twitched slightly at the sight of the door.

'_No…I mustn't…I'm a teacher. I have to up hold my image…'_ Komoe thought to herself, forcing herself to look away. She looked over the movie cases in front of her, hoping to distract herself. It wasn't long before Komoe found herself staring at the black door once more.

'_May…maybe I'll just take a peek in there for a –minute- to get it out of my system'_ Komoe thought to herself, her willpower weakening as she stepped into the room, the door closing behind her with a solid 'click'.

Komoe eyed the selves, staring at each movie on display, each calling out to her for her to take one of them home with her. Komoe gulped trying to fight down a feeling she hadn't felt in a while as she eyed the various men and women on the covers.

Komoe knew that she should just go and uphold the image of being a good (pure) and kind teacher, but something stopped her. She knew the feeling that she had been battling for the last few moments, but couldn't bring herself to stop. It had been so long since the last time she had felt like this. It was need… it was desire.

'_I…I'm a woman too-desu. I'm not –just- a teacher. I have urges as well.'_ Komoe told herself to reassure herself. _'It's just once in a while right? Nothing can go wrong… right?'_

Komoe nodded to herself as she began to browse through the selection of adult films. Komoe shook her head as she passed plenty of choices. She wanted it to be perfect. Something she could both enjoy and laugh at. Komoe stopped when a DVD case caught her eye. It was a single case that sat alone among the shelves surrounding it. Komoe grabbed the case off the shelf and began to look it over.

The DVD case wasn't much to look at. It was a simple black case with the title of the movie in gold lettering to give a sharp contrast against the black background. Screenshots littered the cover depicting both a single man and woman in various positions. The back held the same as the front with screenshots plastering the back as well and there was a small description of the movie along with a few reviews of the movie. The reviews seemed to praise the movie as a pornographic masterpiece in the last 10 years, the best that Fuuyama had ever done.

"Fuuyama Ryuunosukes' newest film…_'The Righteous Arm of the Devil_.' Hmm…" Komoe hummed as she read the case both front and back before nodding to herself. "Let's try this one then." For a second, she stopped. Right arm? She shook her head and laughed silently to herself. Hah, Kamijou-chan and his right arm… there was just no way!

Nodding to herself in reassurance, Komoe left the back room and made her way to the front counter. Ignoring the incredulous stare of the store clerk, who wondered if this small person in front of him was really over eighteen, Komoe paid the rental fees (while flashing her ID, much to the clerks amazement) and left the store, the black case clutched close to her chest.

Making her way down the street, Komoe dug into her purse, making sure not to drop the DVD, and pulled out her cell phone. Opening it up, Komoe made use of her speed dial to call her friend Yomikawa. Komoe didn't have to wait long before her friend answered.

"_Hello? Yomikawa speaking-jan."_ Yomikawa greeted over the phone, a cheerful tone in her voice.

"Ahh, Yomikawa-sensei, this is Komoe-sensei-desu." Komoe said as she looked around nervously, her grip on the bag against her chest never loosening once.

"_Ah, Komoe-sensei, what's up-jan? Did you pick out a movie-jan?"_ Yomikawa asked an excited tone in her voice. It had been a while since they actually had a good laugh. The last one had been so lame that she had asked Accelerator to dispose of it.

"Yeah…Yeah I did-desu." Komoe replied, her voice going quiet in slight embarrassment.

"_Well? What did you get-jan?"_

"I-I'll tell you later." Komoe whispered trying not to be heard by the people around her as she walked home.

"_Why can't you tell me now? Unless….you didn't-jan!"_ Yomikawa gasped teasingly (and in slight shock) that made Komoe blush over the phone. Komoe didn't have to be a psychic to know that Yomikawa was grinning like a maniac. _"I thought you said you would never watch those types of movies-jan! Ahahaha!"_

Komoe looked down quickly, her face both red and embarrassed. "I…I'm a woman too-desu!" Komoe yelled causing the people around her to stop and look at her in bewilderment, causing further embarrassment to Komoe.

Komoe turned back to her phone as the people around her went back to their routines, speaking in a hushed tone. "I'll show you when you and the others arrive later, ok?" Komoe whispered hurriedly as she sped up trying to get home as soon as possible.

Yomikawa chuckled softly over the phone. _"All right, all right, I'll see you later then-jan. I'll be bringing Yoshikawa as well-jan. It'd better be good! "_ Yomikawa crowed before hanging up, leaving Komoe to herself.

Komoe spent the rest of her trip in silence, her face still red from her outburst. Removing her shoes once home, Komoe set about cleaning her apartment up and setting out the drinks and snacks. All the while, the DVD sat on her small table like some foreboding omen.

Several hours later, a knock was heard at the front door.

"Yes, coming-desu!" Komoe yelled cheerfully as she undid the locks on her doors and opening it up slightly peeking out making sure it wasn't some newspaper salesman. Seeing it was both Yomikawa and Yoshikawa standing there, a bag of snacks in Yomikawas' hand, she opened up the door fully for the both of them.

"Hey Komoe, we brought some snacks-jan!" Yomikawa called out cheerfully as she walked in, kicking her shoes off with practiced ease, Yoshikawa quickly following in behind her roommate, giving Komoe a gentle smile.

"Hello Komoe-sensei, thanks for having us over." Yoshikawa greeted politely as she slipped her shoes off.

"It's not a problem-desu. It's nice having company over-desu." Komoe replied, returning the smile with one of her own.

Yoshikawa smiled softly once more as she walked into the room, the drinks and snacks on the table set up before hand. Yoshikawa noticed Yomikawa was looking around the room, searching for something, a grin on her face.

"Soooo…. Where did you put it, Komoe-jan?" Yomikawa questioned as she looked over the room, her eyes scanning the room impatiently with a big, wide grin on her face.

Yoshikawa raised an eyebrow in question as she looked over to Komoe, whose face had gone flush as she fidgeted in place.

"What's she talking about?" Yoshikawa asked her curiosity peeked.

"The Porno! Komoe rented a porno. Now where is it?" Yomikawa asked Komoe again with a waggle of her eyebrows, who turned even redder then before, her eyes darting off somewhere. Yomikawa followed Komoe's eyes and soon smirked when she saw the DVD hidden behind the snacks and drinks. Yomikawa chuckled to herself as she made her way over to the table and grabbed the case triumphantly

"'_The Righteous Arm of the Devil'_… Huh? Interesting title," Yomikawa said as she read the title of the movie aloud before turning to look at the other two women in the room with a cocky look. Giving the case a quick shake, she smirked. "Shall we watch it-jan?"

Yoshikawa shrugged as she made her way to the alcohol and poured herself a drink. "I don't see why not?" Yoshikawa offered before taking a drink.

Komoe looked around the room confused for a moment before noticing something, or someone, was missing.

"Where's Tessou-sensei? Doesn't she usually arrive with you?" Komoe asked curiously as she scanned the room once more, only stopping when Yomikawa shook her head.

"She said she had some work to finish and wouldn't be able to make it tonight." Yomikawa replied with a shrug before turning back to the TV and DVD player. "Now, let's get to that movie-jan. I still can't believe _–you-_ rented a porno-jan, Komoe-sensei-chan!"

"Excuse me for a moment, but…" Yoshikawa spoke aloud as she raised free hand in question, directing all attention to her. "What's wrong with Komoe renting porn? It's normal for people to do this, so why are you teasing her this much?"

Yomikawa, in response, just gave Yoshikawa the biggest grin she could muster. "Well, Yoshikawa-chan, Komoe is usually the type of person to not give into her urges like some people-jan…" Yomikawa said in a sing-song voice as she turned her smirk to Yoshikawa, who just glared back at her. "She would admonish anyone who did any perverted behavior in front of her."

"Well she IS a teacher, so it shouldn't be that uncommon really." Yoshikawa shot back as she took another drink. Porn could be a form of art, on occasion and studies had even been carried out on the mechanics of Porn on the human mind. To Yoshikawa… there wasn't really anything shocking about it.

Yomikawa's smirk never faded against Yoshikawas' answer as she wagged her finger as if correcting someone.

"Ah ah ah… but she would do it even in her down time. If she saw ANY perverted behavior, she'd give that person or people a stern talking to. She did it so much; we assumed that she hated any and all hentai things." Yomikawa corrected with an all knowing smirk directed towards Komoe.

Yoshikawa just gave Komoe a questioning look raising an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Maybe she had been stuck in her lab too long to understand. It wasn't like the Directors had asked her to research Porn and let the clones watch them. For a moment, her mind seized on the idea. What if she had let them watch Porn?

She wondered if the person that beat Accelerator would be able to run away from the horde of clones wanting to experiment with him. She shook her head. On second thought… no.

"Anyway, before we begin, I'm getting a refill. Do you guys want a drink?" Yoshikawa asked as she got up from her seat causing both Yomikawa and Komoe to grab the biggest glasses they could get.

After everybody had gotten their drinks and situated themselves comfortably, Komoe popped the DVD into the player and pressed play. Komoe kept telling herself that it was a simple adult film and that nothing was going to go wrong. She truly wanted to believe that nothing could go wrong and that she would have a fun night…

…How wrong she was…

* * *

><p>The movie began normal enough (for a porno that is) with the main actress surrounded by a gang of men, with lust in their eyes. The main actress, having identified herself as Angel, screamed in fear and help as the 3 men surrounding her rushed in with their hands extended, ready to molest her. Before even one hand could touch her, the closest one suddenly fell like a sack of potatoes. A new man had appeared to rescue her and while the camera didn't really focus on the face all that much… but when it did, two features stuck out. They were the man's dark spiky black hair and his piercing blue eyes. The second man tried to threaten the new guy, but he was quickly taken out by the new guy's fierce right hook.<p>

The last man growled as he took a step back from both Angel and the new man before giving a sharp whistle. Three more guys answering the call appeared crawling out from behind various items in the alleyway. The four men charged in quickly trying to rush him with their superior numbers, but what happened next could only be described as a curb stomp battle for the new man, though the thugs did get in a few good shots.

Yomikawa sighed loudly as she pressed the pause button for the movie, no long able to take anymore.

"Geeze…I swear they're running out of ideas or something-jan." Yomikawa grumbled as she got up to refill her drink, having finished it quickly during the movie.

"Why do you say that, Yomikawa-sensei?" Komoe asked as she sipped her sake, an alcoholic blush across her cheeks.

"Well, I guess it's like any other source of entertainment. You can only do so many ideas before you start repeating them again and again." Yoshikawa answered as she looked to Yomikawa who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I can probably count at least seven other movies where this type of thing has happened before…though I'll give the director credit for making this better than most-jan." Yomikawa shrugged as she came back taking her seat, "The action better be good. Man, when was the last time I went out to have some fun?

Starting the movie once more, they watched as the man approached Angel making sure was all right before passing out. The scene cut away to when the man awoke with a start, his blue eyes looking around the room before stopping on Angel, next to his bedside.

The two began to talk, the man identifying himself as Kamiko Touka, much to the embarrassment of the group watching the film, though the name rang in Komoe's head over and over for some reason she couldn't quite grasp at the moment. Angel offered to patch him up, and after a little resistance from Touka, he allowed her to do as she pleased.

That's when the action the group had been waiting for began. The group took in every feature Touka had to offer and Yomikawa wolf-whistled when she saw what Touka had been packing away. Yoshikawa just smirked as she stared at the screen intently. Komoe just stared at the screen, her eyes drawn elsewhere. While the others were distracted by Touka, she was actually looking at a pair of scars that ran across his chest. Those scars where familiar but she couldn't quite place where she had seen them before.

Suddenly, when the name Kamiko Touka ran through her head again, that's when it became clear why those scars were familiar to her.

"Kamijou-chan!" Komoe screamed, her face losing any sense of color going pale white, causing both Yomikawa and Yoshikawa to jump in shock.

"Hold on…What do you mean Kamijou-chan? You mean that student of yours that that you're especially fond of?" Yomikawa sputtered as she paused the movie on a shot of Touka's chest.

"Yes! I know those scars anywhere-desu!" Komoe wailed as she got up from her seat, rushing over to the TV and pointed to a pair of jagged scar lines across his chest. "Kamijou-chan got those from when he was younger and I patched him up-desu!"

Yomikawa chuckled to herself as she pressed play once more. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you. You have been drinking quite a bit… Besides… anyone can get scars on their chest." Yomikawa handwaved turning her attention back to the movie again while still laughing to herself, her laughter slowly growing louder the more alcohol she drank.

Komoe rushed around the room looking for her cell phone before finding it in her purse. Opening it up, she slowly began to punch in Touma's number, her hands and fingers trembling the entire time.

"Y-y-you can't be doing this Kamijou-cha-"Komoe began shakily, still convinced that it was Touma and her face flushed red with embarrassment but was interrupted as a second voice rang out loudly.

"Oh yes! More! Give me more of that big-"Angel screamed in pleasure, sweat pouring down her face before giving out a loud, ragged moan that rang throughout the room as the camera shifted downwards.

"Ka-Ka-Kamijou-chan…" Komoe whimpered quietly, her phone slipping from her hands and falling to the floor with a clatter. Her eyes wide with shock as she stared at the screen, her face brighter than before. In fascination or shock, Yomikawa couldn't tell or take it any longer and began to laugh. Hard.

"AHAHAHAHA! Komoe's favorite –hahaha-student in a-HAHAHA-a porno-jan." Yomikawa burst out laughing uncontrollably, as she clutched her stomach. "Well… ahaha! At least you know he's good with the ladies-jan! HAHAHA! That'd explain why so many girls want him, right?"

Yoshikawa, who stayed quiet the entire time, just smirked to herself.

"Well…she is right…he IS a big boy for his age. I wouldn't mind giving him a private physical myself." Yoshikawa said teasingly as she sipped her drink calmly causing Yomikawa to laugh harder and Komoe to stiffen up slightly, but didn't look away from the screen even once.

The rest of the night passed in enjoyment, laughter and in tons of drinks. Komoes' awkward silence disappearing before too long, as Yomikawa continued to have Komoe drink more and more. Soon she too joined in the fun of watching porn together. At the end of the night, Komoe helped her two guests get home by calling them a taxi.

* * *

><p>Accelerator growled angrily when the drunken stumbling of both Yomikawa and Yoshikawa woke him up. His hand twitched just inches away from his choker knowing that his power would only grant him peace for so long. He sighed as he let his hand drop back down, deciding to go chew out the two drunks for waking him up…and threatening to wake up Last Order.<p>

He eyes drifted over to the sleeping loli who was curled up around the pillow she held tightly. She looked so peaceful. Accelerator threw the blanket off of him, making sure it stayed on Last Order, and crawled out of bed. He made sure to close the door quietly as he left the room making his way to the drunken women.

"Oi! Shut up you drunken idiots. You're going to wake up the whole fuckin' neighborhood." Accelerator growled with a scowl glaring at them as if willing them to obey him mentally. Yomikawa turned towards him and began to giggle.

"You-hehe-you wouldn't star in a porno would you-jan?" Yomikawa asked, the reek of alcohol on her breath, with more giggles escaping.

"What the hell? Are you fuckin' retarded or something? Like hell, I'd star in one of those shitty ass fuck films." Accelerator answered with a look of disgust crossing his face at the thought of being in those types of movies and the stench of Yomikawas' breath. Yomikawa giggled even more now.

Yoshikawa, who hadn't had as much as her two friends but still quite a bit, just smirked. "The reason is because our friend, Komoe-sensei, said that one of her students, Kamijou Touma or something, starred in a porno." Yoshikawa informed as she stumbled onto a chair.

Accelerator raised an eyebrow at that tidbit of info and his jaw threatened to fall. "That fuckin' hero was in some shitty ass movie? What was it called? Wait. He. Stared. In a what!" Accelerator looked stunned. Yomikawa giggled drunkenly again.

"Awww…poor wittle Accel-chan wants to see an adult film~." Yomikawa slurred as she fell onto her couch face-up. "Too bad~, you're too young to see it."

Accelerator growled at both Yomikawa stopping him and making fun of him. He knew it would be so easy to flick his collar on and use force to get what he wanted, but knew that it wouldn't be good to do so and wake-up Last Order. He decided to try a different approach by trying Yoshikawa, hoping that he would have better luck. Luck wasn't on his side as he turned to Yoshikawa, but she shook her head shooting him down before he even had the chance to ask.

"Sorry kid, but I'm not about to tell you either." Yoshikawa mumbled as she lay back in the chair, her head drooping behind the back of the chair.

Accelerator gritted his teeth, trying his best to not wake Last Order and from screaming out at both the two women before him for keeping this info from him. There was just no fucking way! The sound of a door opening caught his attention as did Last Order who stepped out of the room rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on? Why is everyone being loud? Misaka asks as Misaka rubs the sleep out of her eyes."

"Nothing, Last Order, go back to bed." Accelerator replied calmly as possible. The sight of Last Order calmed him down, but did nothing in sobering up Yomikawa in the least.

"We're discussing the fact that Kamijou Touma may or may not have been in a – " was all Yomikawa got out before Yoshikawa, having the good sense to stop her friend, slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hmm? The savior was in something? What is it? Misaka questions as Misaka wonders what it could be?" her inquisitive stare was now directed at Accelerator.

"It's nothing. Go back to bed, brat." Accelerator said quickly as he tried to push her back into the bedroom, but Last Order wouldn't have any of that as she stood her ground firmly.

"No! Not until you tell me! Misaka yells angrily as he Misaka threatens to throw a tantrum."

Accelerator glowered angrily as he reached over and grabbed Last Order around her waist and carried her back into the bedroom before tossing her onto the bed.

"Now listen here you shitty brat. I told you it's nothing and that's all it is. Now get to bed." Accelerator ground out as he threw the blankets over her. Last Order just gave him a hurt look, her bottom lip quivering.

"Please tell Misaka. Misaka asks as Misaka gives her best puppy dog to Accelerator…" Last Order stared at Accelerator with that _look_.

Accelerator just glared back, her look getting to him more than he was showing. He clenched his fist tightly trying to steady himself against her barrage of cute looks. He… was… not… affected… by –

"Please…Misaka asks as Misaka takes Accelerators hand."

That one little act finally broke the damn he was trying so hard to hold back.

"Gragh! Fine, he was in a fuckin' movie. Now get to bed, you shitty brat!" Accelerator yelled quietly as he hobbled out of the room trying to save face. Accelerator stopped shortly before the door to the living room, hearing both Yomikawa and Yoshikawa talking to each other in a hushed voice.

"Oi, Yomikawa." Yoshikawa asked trying to get Yomikawa's attention.

"Wha?" Yomikawa mumbled tiredly, her face buried in the pillow on the couch.

"What's the name of that movie again?" Yoshikawa asked again as she relaxed in the chair comfortably.

"Mmmh?" Yomikawa questioned, not even bothering to open an eyelid. "Why do you ask-jan?"

"I was thinking of watching the movie again."

"Right…what about Accel-chan?"

"He'll be busy with Last Order for a bit, so he won't hear…"

"…Right. It's '_Righteous Arm of the Devil_'. Now's what's the real reason?"

"…I wanna see how big that was again…"

"You're such a perv ~ Yoshikawa." Yomikawa giggled, her voice muffled from the couch pillow in her face.

"Says the perv with the 15 IBRC cert-"

Accelerator tuned out the rest of the conversation, wondering why he listened as long as he did. Now that he had gotten his answer, he wasn't sure if it was worth it anymore if those two were THAT into it.

As he hobbled off back to bed, he wondered if that grinning blonde bastard had any answers on this matter. He'd have to check into it…whenever he felt like it, though.

* * *

><p>Last Order tossed and turned in her bed trying to process the fact that the savior, the one who protected the sisters with his entire being, had starred in a movie, but she didn't know which.<p>

'_Hmm…maybe the network can help.' _Misaka thought to herself as she began to access the network.

'_Accessing Network' 'Please insert username and password' _Username: ***** Password: ***********

'_Accepted' 'Logging onto Network'_

'_Admin enters #MisakaNetwork'_

_10781: -That's how the polar bear ended up in the fridge. Misaka says finishing her story and noting the entrance of the Administrator._

_15386: Hello Administrator. Shouldn't you be asleep? It's far past your bedtime. Misaka chides in feeling the administrator is up too late._

_Admin: I have some news involving the savior. Misaka says proudly as Misaka crosses her arms over her chest._

_14786: What is it? What about the savior? Is he all right? Misaka asks worriedly._

_Admin: The savior is fine. Apparently, the savior has starred in a movie recently. Misaka Misaka reports eagerly._

_10032: What movie? Misaka asks curiously, sitting up in exictment._

_Admin: I don't know. Misaka could not get anymore more information. Misaka reports as Misaka deflates in sadness at not getting more information._

_19150: We must find out more information. Misaka demands._

_17549: Isn't this a wild goose chase though? Misaka questions unsure of how to find out more._

_10032: Let's start with all the latest movies released in Japan in the last month.' Misaka says logically._

_16999: What do we do about the adult films? Misaka asks wondering whether or not to add them or not._

_15377: That must be it. Why else would they have restricted information to the administrator? Misaka says struck by a sudden spark of intuition and putting forth her conclusion._

_12821: Speaking of the administrator…I believe she has fallen asleep. Misaka says noting how quiet the administrator has become._

_10032: Someone boot the administrator please. Misaka requests patiently._

[Admin was booted by 14382 (_"Boot to the head." Misaka says copying the internet joke._)]

_10032: Thank you. Now has anybody found anything yet? Misaka questions hoping someone has._

_17842: It seems that there have been about 20 movies in the last month alone with 6 of them being adult film. Misaka says reading the information she found._

_12821 What if he is using a different name? It would be harder to locate him then. Misaka says throwing out a new idea._

_15377: That could be true, so it is going to be more difficult now. Misaka says in a defeated tone at that idea._

_17842: I have found a name that jumps out at Misaka. Misaka says feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the name._

_10781: What is the name? Misaka asks intrigued at the name now._

_17842: It is Kamiko Touka in the movie 'Righteous Arm of the Devil'. Misaka says fighting the urge to facepalm._

The network went silent as many Misaka clones facepalmed.

***SMACK***

_10032: A-Anyway, we should try to get the movie as soon as possible to verify it is the savior in the movie. Misaka says as she begins to scroll through the internet._

_15377: What do we do if it IS the savior in the movie? Misaka asks quietly._

_10032: Report it to the network and we'll decide afterwards. Misaka says off-handedly still looking through the internet._

_12821: Good luck to all Misakas. Misaka says as she begins her own search as well._

With that said, the Misaka clones began their search and seizure procedures. This event soon sparked a wildfire of sales of "_The Righteous Arm of the Devil_" pushing it into the #2 spot on the top ten adult films of the last decade, but it was when sales surged once more when a rumor of an Academy City student had starred in it that pushed it to the #1 spot. ("Now…You didn't hear this from me, but…a student from Academy City starred in it-nya." said a blonde-man, a pair of sunglasses adorning his face and an ever persistent grin on his face.)

Now most people that had watched the movie either never met Touma or if they did, they would've denied it believing Touma to have too much pride to star in one…save for one class.

Class 2-A of 'A Certain High School' had known of Touma's so called "misfortune" and while some felt sorry for him, others envied him. So when all the guys and a few girls had gotten their hands on Fuuyama's newest movie and watched it, there was no doubt in their minds that it was Touma. Normally, they'd want to yell at him for being the lucky bastard he was for the role he had, but when he stepped into the classroom on Monday morning, nobody said anything.

Nobody was sure WHY they didn't say anything. Maybe it was pride, maybe it was their nerves. In the end, they acted like normal, denying him any involvement.

Fukiyose glowered in anger as a couple of guys talked behind her in hushed tones interrupting her study time. Normally she'd have ignored them, but there was some perverted talk going on. She couldn't prove it but it was her woman's intuition told it was that.

"So…do you have Fuuyamas' newest film then?" one guy asked in a hushed tone, trying to keep quiet. Fukiyose perked up slightly, her ears twitching ever so vigilantly.

"Yeah, I got it." A second boy said just as quietly.

"Dude, let me borrow it." The first boy said quietly. Fukiyose adjusted herself to make sure she could stop them if need be.

"Fine, but you better return it in the same condition," Whispered the second boy as he pulled out the DVD from his bag.

Fukiyose was waiting for this moment. She got up quickly and made her way to the group of guys. The third guy sitting there noticed her and acted quickly.

"Shit! Hide it! Fukiyose's coming! She's gonna take-"The third body hissed quickly, but it was too late for them as Fukiyose reached over and yanked the DVD away from the second boy.

"CONFISCATED!" Fukiyose yelled startling the other students who looked over at them.

"It away…" the third boy finished with a sigh. "Come on Fukiyose. Give it back, it's not hurting anyone."

"No, it's against the school's rules to bring pornographic material to school." Fukiyose said as she put the DVD in her bag. "I'll be giving the item to Komoe-sensei after school. NO ARGUMENTS!" a hand smashed the table in half and the males fell silent lest the next one find them in the groin.

Fukiyose took her seat, a look of disgust at the thought of the movie on her mind. The day went by normally, though something was odd about Komoe. She hardly called on or looked at Touma. When she did, she would turn scarlet and stammer. Most of the class could only guess why Komoe was acting like that… it was likely that she too had seen the movie. So when the day ended, Komoe bolted from the room, pushing past the other students in an attempt to put as much distance between herself and Kamijou Touma.

Of course, Touma was puzzled as to why everyone was acting so strangely nowadays.

Suffice to say, Fukiyose was well on her way home when she remembered that she hadn't give the DVD to Komoe when school had ended.

'_It wasn't my fault though. Sensei was being weird all day.'_ Fukiyose told herself.

So when Fukiyose got home, she didn't even give the movie a second thought. It wasn't until later, after dinner and homework was done, when she was packing her bag for school the next day did the movie catch her eye again.

'_What's so special about these kinds of movies anyway?'_ Fukiyose asked herself as she pulled the case out of her bag. Giving it a glance over didn't give Fukiyose anything on why it was so special to the others. _'This thing is so stupid.' _

Fukiyose moved to throw it away, but something held her back. It was as if something was compelling her to not throw it away, but to sit down and watch it. Fukiyose sighed softly as she looked at it. The more she looked at it, the more her curiosity rose. It wasn't long before she broke down…

'_I can't believe I'm saying this, but…let's see wh_a_t is so special about this movie.'_ Fukiyose thought as she got up locking her door and closing her blinds just in case.

Popping the DVD into her player, she took her seat at her table. It started out normal enough (for porn, that is), but when the male hero appeared, her eyes were instantly drawn to him. She didn't know why she was so captivated by him, but she couldn't look away, especially when he began to have his way with the female lead. At first, it looked like she was in control, but the roles were soon switched as the spiky black haired man soon took control.

It looked so savage to Fukiyose, but that didn't stop her body from giving off a warm feeling between her legs. Fukiyose panted softly as she tried to brush it off, but it soon became too much and Fukiyose gave into them, letting her hormones run wild and control her actions as she laid down watching the movie.

Fukiyose lay in her bed, having moved there soon after giving into her urges, panting softly, her clothes messed up, her face red with both embarrassment and pleasure. The movie was paused on a shot of Touka's body, dripping with sweat, a look of pleasure on his face. That single shot of Touka had sent her a faint sense of Déjà vu but she couldn't place where.

'_Could it be? ….No…it couldn't be him. He may be a pervert at times, but even he has too much pride to stoop THIS low…' _Fukiyose thought before her hormones took control once more. _'Oh Touka…you mad man…take me and make me yours!'_

For now… she'd just indulge in the fantasy.

Somewhere across town, Kamijou Touma sneezed loudly as he prepared dinner for Index and himself.

"Are you okay, Touma? You're not catching a cold are you?" Index said as she looked up from the TV.

"I don't know. I guess I should be more careful." Touma yawned as he stirred the food in the pan before him.

Fukiyose got up from her bed and made her way back to the table pulling out her laptop from under her bed. Powering it up and getting onto the net, she began to browse the net for anything on the movie. Noting one forum for having various scenes ripped from the movie up for download, she made a mental note to return there later, Fukiyose began to read various discussions about the movie across the net.

Somewhere across the city, Saten Ruiko was visiting the same site Fukiyose had noted only moments before.

Taking note to avoid the links were clearly labeled 'NSFW', she clicked and download the files labeled 'Fight Scene' and 'Final Kiss'. Chatter behind her reminded her that her friends were still here, having come over at Ruiko's invitation. With a grin, Ruiko got up from her seat, her laptop in hand.

"Hey guys, you know that odd rumor of a student being in an adult film?" Ruiko asked as she took her seat at the table placing the laptop in front of her.

"Yeah, but we can't watch it, Saten-san. It's for adults only!" Uiharu stated with a furious blush.

"Be that as it may, why ANY student would participate in a film like that is beyond me." Kuroko remarked imperiously as she crossed her arms with an 'Hmph'.

"Maybe that person got into some trouble and had to repay them back this way?" Uiharu suggested as she placed a finger against her cheek in a thinking position.

Misaka chuckled, unconvinced at that train of thought, waving her hand at Uiharu.

"Come on Uiharu-san. There is no one _THAT_ unlucky." Misaka said with a small chuckle, though at the back of her mind, a small voice told her that there was _ONE_ person. She ignored that voice for her sanity. Like he would have the guts to, anyway. He was… err… wait, no. Wrong line of thinking~

"Well anyway, there is a second rumor going around that if someone can find out the real name of the male actor, they'll be paid like a million yen." Ruiko informed them with a glint in her eyes at the mention of money.

"His real name?" Misaka wondered aloud, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, apparently he went under a fake name to hide his real identity." Ruiko said as she peered at the screen once more before giving a weak forced chuckle. "A…a Kamiko Touka."

The room fell silent as the girls let the name sink in but it was Kuroko who burst into laughter instead of sighing like the others. Misaka Mikoto blinked. The way that name sounded… her heart beat just a little faster.

N-no way! It was just a coincidence!

"HAHAHA! That's such a stupid name! Who in the world would use such a stupid and obvious name like that?" Kuroko roared out in laughter before her laughter took over, her laughter echoing in the room, tears appearing in the corner of the room. "And it sounds like a girls name!"

Across town, Touma sneezed once more as he crossed the bathroom causing him to slip on the bar of soap he dropped and fell onto his back with a loud crash.

"Touma! Are you o…k…?" Index asked as she barreled into the bathroom upon hearing the loud crash, but upon entering the bathroom, she got an eyeful of a naked Touma. Her face went bright red as she stared at something that a nun really shouldn't be looking at.

"Oi Index! What's wrong?" Touma asked as he stood up, forgetting his own state of undress. Index quickly snapped back to her senses upon hearing Touma's worry for her, her face still red and fully embarrassed. Index did the only thing she could think of in that instance: She chomped. On his head, of course. The one atop his shoulders.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

Kuroko had finally calmed own enough to talk, but still giggled every so often.

"So how-hehehe-how _are_ we supposed to figure out who this Kamiko Touka is?" Kuroko sputtered before dissolving into another giggle fit.

"Well…well I downloaded a few scenes from the movie we-"Ruiko began hesitantly

"But that movie is for adults only, Saten-san!" Uiharu cried out interrupting Ruiko.

"I know. That's why I only downloaded the safe scenes." Ruiko defended herself quickly trying to avoid any weird accusations as she brought up the two freshly downloaded files, but not opening either of them up.

"What do you mean by "safe scenes", Saten-san?" Misaka asked arching an eyebrow inquisitively. Did these kinds of movies have 'safe scenes'?

"Well they're labeled 'Fight Scene' and 'Final Kiss', so I figured they'd be safe to watch." Ruiko answered with a furious blush. "So…what do you say? Up to see if we can figure this out?"

Kuroko, who was still giggling wildly, Misaka, who had a skeptical yet intrigued look on her face, and Uiharu, whose face was red with embarrassment, looked at each other for a moment before nodding. Seeing their agreement, Ruiko smiled happily.

"Great! Let's start then. We'll start with the fight scene." Ruiko said as she opened the file.

As the scene opened up, the girls watched intently as Touka dodged, weaved, and fought back with only his bare fists. There was something about the way Touka fought that reminded Misaka about someone or something, but it was the way he dodged and weaved that gave Misaka the vaguest sense of Déjà vu, but she couldn't place where.

Oh. Things were getting just a little weirder. Misaka shook her head again. It couldn't be…

The scene soon came to an.

"So…did anybody get anything?" Ruiko asked hopefully. That was hope was quickly shattered when her friends shook their heads. "Oh…maybe we'll have better luck in the next video."

Misaka didn't want to say that she got a sense of déjà vu with just that. The possibility of it being HIM was… just… impossible! Not even he could be THAT unlucky!

Ruiko quickly double clicked the last video file labeled 'Final Kiss' hoping that any of them would be able to figure out who this guy was. She didn't know why people wanted to know who he was, but if it involved a lot of money just for figuring out who he is, Ruiko was all for it.

A woman's loud moan filled the room as the screen was filled with a blonde woman's face, a look of ecstasy spread across her face as sweat poured down it.

"Saten-san! I thought you said you got safe scenes!" Uiharu squeaked out in embarrassment as she looked away from the screen hurriedly

"I thought I did! They must've mislabeled it or something!" Ruiko cried out in embarrassment, her eyes glued to the scene on her laptop and her hands frozen on the mouse.

The scene in question showed Touka taking the blonde woman from behind. The woman let out a loud moan of delight as she turned herself around to look at Touka. Touka stared back at her, his piercing blue eyes filling the screen.

Kuroko, who had enough sensibilities to pause the movie, looked at Misaka. Misaka, whose face was red as Uiharu's, sat there frozen stiff as she stared at the screen.

"Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked placing a hand on Misaka's shoulder. "Are you all right, Onee-sama?"

Misaka jumped at the sudden touch before turning to look at Kuroko.

"Huh?" Misaka squeaked out in embarrassment as she looked around in confusion.

"I asked if you were okay, Onee-sama." Kuroko repeated, worried for Misaka's sake.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Kuroko. Thanks." Misaka said softly, calming down enough to give her a small before turning to her own thoughts.

'_There's no way it could be him…it CAN'T be him…I refuse to believe that he stared in this movie…but why did that scene make me think of him? Why did those eyes just give me shivers and remind me of Touma…?' _Misaka continued to think to herself, shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts. She absolutely refused to believe that Touma would've starred in a porno like this.

But her instincts were telling her otherwise.

Ruiko noting the confused and worried look on Misaka's face, wondered if Misaka had figured out something?

"Umm…Misaka-san, did you figure out something? Did that…scene…remind you of someone?" Ruiko asked urgently pulling Misaka out of her thoughts, hoping that Misaka did figure out something.

"Eh? Wh-wh-what?" Misaka asked as her face reddened once more, steam pouring out of her ears as she remembered her train of thought once more.

Images of Touma in the nude in various positions with her quickly flashed through her mind. Why was this happening to her? Was it because of this movie? Sure she's had these types of dreams before, but they hardly ever got to the good part before she woke up.

Misaka's imagination quickly began to work in overdrive

_"Ahh...Mikoto...I'm so glad that you and I could spend this time together like this..." Touma said as he stared down at her, his chest dripping with sweat, his blue eyes focused on her alone._

_Misaka moaned as she reached up wrapping her arms around Touma's neck holding him close to him, her face flushed red with embarrassment, a smile gracing her face._

_"Ahh...Touma...I..I love you!" Misaka moaned out happily as she squeezed and held him tightly in her arms_.

_'No! I refuse to believe this! It can't be him! Nonononononono! NO!'_ Misaka's mind continued to be plagued with more and more images of Touma in the nude, her face slowly becoming hotter and hotter with embarrassment.

It quickly became too much for poor Misaka as she passed out from embarrassment.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko cried out as she, more or less, pounced on her helpless vic - Onee-sama, torn between cursing this movie for hurting her Onee-sama or thanking it for the chance she was given.

* * *

><p><em>-England, Necessarius-<em>

Orsola Aquinas hummed a simple tune as she happily collected the mail that had arrived for the day. Collecting the mail was always fun for her; it always seemed to calm her down and allowed her time to have some private thoughts to herself. Though…something was off today…but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Hmm? A package for Kanzaki-san?" Orsola said noting the sealed manila envelope on the bottom of the pile. She took a quick peek at the return address before giving a gentle nod. "Ahh, it's from Tsuchimikado-san. I bet it's that movie involving Touma-san; I should get this to Kanzaki-san quickly."

Orsola made her way up the stairs humming her simple tune all way. Stopping in front Kanzaki's room, she gave a gentle knock.

"Kanzaki-san, I got a letter for you." Orsola said in a happy tone. Orsola could hear the rustle of sheets and the sound of a book being closed let Orsola know that Kanzaki was listening to her. "It's from Tsuchimikado-san."

The sounds of a couple of locks being undone where heard before the door opened a bit and Kanzaki stuck her head out to look at Orsola.

"Really?"

Orsola nodded her head as she held up the envelope for Kanzaki to see. "I believe it's the DVD he said he would send." Orsola informed her while smiling softly. "Shall I get the others?"

"Yes, thank you." Kanzaki nodded as she took the envelope and closing the door giving a brief smile to Orsola in thanks.

Orsola nodded her head as she left to deliver the rest of the mail and inform the girls that they'll be watching a movie in Kanzaki's room.

Twenty minutes later, Kanzaki, Orsola, Agnese, Lucia, Angelene, and Sherry were all gathered in Kaori's room as Kaori placed the DVD into the player.

"So what's this movie called again?" Sherry asked as she relaxed against Kanzaki's bed.

"It's called "_The Righteous Arm of the Devil_"." Orsola said aloud as she read off the case. "Right arm? Why does that sound ominous?" Of course, she didn't bother to turn the case over… otherwise, she would have found out that she'd have to do a confession soon.

And so would all the other women in the room.

"Should we really be watching a movie with Devil in the title?" Angelene added quietly.

"It'll be fine. It's just a movie, Sister Maria." Agnese shrugged, trying to calm her friend.

"Well, shall we start then?" Kanzaki asked as she pressed play on the DVD player.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Academy City, Touma shivered as he felt a chill run down his spine. It felt like someone had been dancing on his grave with a hammer. He knew nothing would come out of this if he wasn't careful.<p>

"Such misfortune…" Touma mumbled as he felt another, more powerful, shiver run down his spine.

**/END OF A CERTAIN ADULT FILM/**

* * *

><p>AN: Now before anybody screams at me about wanting to have Touma's secret being revealed to [Insert Character], then I'm sorry.

_Saisho ni itte oku...Ore wa Ka-Na-Ri Tsu_-whoops sorry wrong series . But seriously...

Let me says this for starters: I NEVER planned for Touma's secret to be revealed to anyone beyond the "FEW" people that do figure it out. I DO plan to have Touma's secret get out in my next TAMnI fic...I got details down for it, but I have no clue on how I'm going to make it work and not look like complete shite...

But to all my readers that have enjoyed my series from beginning to end...I thank you from the bottom of my heart and truly hoped that you enjoyed this journey. I know I'm not the best writer ever, but writing this thing up...I had a lot of fun. It was fun to see how much I could do and see how much I have grown. I like to think that I've grown as an author over these last couple of months. There is still much that I have to learn and do, but that's what writing is all about right? Learning from your mistakes and taking all sorts of criticism from people and using it to grow stronger as a writer.

So for now...Let's all meet in my next fic...Maybe it'll be a TAMnI fic...or it'll be a OreImo fanfic. Who knows.


End file.
